Ex-wife and Pregnant
by kittykat96
Summary: "Divorce me." "Mikan listen, I..." i cut him off "Don't say name with that disgusting mouth of yours." i spat at him. Mikan found out that Natsume had been cheating her with his ex-girlfriend Luna. what hurt her even more is that Hotaru her best friend knew and never even told her. Will Mikan love Natsume ever again? Will Natsume find her and love her again? Read and find out guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Mikan Sakura- 23 years old**

 **Natsume Hyuuga- 25 years old**

It was been a year since Natsume and I are married and it has been the best thing has ever happened to me. He keeps me happy and makes sure I have everything that I needed to happy and I do the same for him. Today I had woken up early and found myself alone on the bed. He was gone without kissing me good morning like he usually does. I know that he has been stressing out lately about some certain deal; he even had to go overseas for two weeks in order to get it. I hope his effort pays off. I can't wait for this deal to be sealed and over so he and I came spend some time together because I truly miss him, a lot. I felt so distant but I know that it is for a good cause.

Before Natsume and I had meet he used to be a playboy because a certain girl that broke his heart. Who you may ask? It was the one and only Luna Kozomi. **(N/A: Sorry guys I don't know how to spell her last name. comment in the review to let me know if I did it right or wrong.)** She broke his heart by cheating on him with someone else. When Natsume and I had met he was rude and harsh to me all the time but as time went by he became soft and mischievous and handsome as ever. I am so glad he is not the playboy he used to me, his family are all so supportive or him and his friends. Soon his friends and family warmed up to me and couldn't have asked for a better life.

Right now I am heading to Anna's bakery to get a 'happy anniversary' cake. Anna and I have been friends since high school and she is the sweetest girl I have known. She is now engaged to Kitsuneme, who works for Natsume and his company. They both meet here at the bakery, which a long story but they are good for each other. I enter the bakery and greet Anna,

"Hello Anna." I say and turn her head with a smile and greet me back. Another thing you should now about Anna is that she is an amazing baker.

"Is my cake ready." I ask her.

"Yes, just the way you wanted it. By the way happy anniversary." She congrats me and I thank her. I looked at the cake and it was gorgeous, just the way I had imaged it.

"So, how are you and Kitsuneme?" I question her with grin and see her blush deep red. I mentally laugh.

"He's is really sweet and caring, sometimes and idiot but good but lately I feel that he is hiding something from me." She says the last part sadly. I motion for her to go on.

"He comes home late at night sometimes and I get worried. I understand that he has office works but I know that it is something else that has been bothering him. I confronted but change the topic. I getting scared Mikan." She confesses to me indirectly. I can see what she means. You see Kitsuneme is her second relationship; her first one was bad because of her boyfriend, Akio. She walked in on him on day and found him cheating on her with some other girl. That broke her heart immensely and had a hard time recovering. She got over with a little help from her cousin Nonoko and through her she meet Kitsuneme.

"Everything will be alright Anna. Ask him when he is not tired and he will tell you." I tell her and say goodbye to her and leave. I drive all the way home to surprise Natsume. Thankfully it wasn't nighttime yet only midday, which leaves me a lot of time to plan a party for us.

When I got home, and I entered quietly so no one would be able to hear me. I went to the kitchen and place the cake in the fridge. Then all of the sudden I hear voices down the hall. I walk quietly and realize they were coming from Natsume's cabin, and the closer I got I recognized who they belong to; Hotaru, Koko, Ruka and Natsume. I thought he said that he wasn't going to be home in a while. I was listening and not making a sound so I could hear what they were talking about. Maybe it is a surprise gift that Natsume is planning to give me today. I listen…

"Natsume, when are you going to stop this?" I hear Hotaru question Natsume angrily. Why is she so angry?

"There is nothing to stop when I haven't started anything." He grumpily replies back. What were they talking about?

"Are you kidding me right now?" Koko says mad. Why are they so angry at him? What is going on? I was about to open the door until I heard…

"How long are planning on hiding it from Mikan-sama? More importantly how long are we suppose to keep it from her?" I heard Kitsuneme ask him aggressively. Huh? Natsume was hiding something from me? What are they all hiding from me? I continue to listen.

"Kitsuneme you better shut up soon." Natsume growls back at her.

"No Natsume. He is right. When are going to stop seeing her?" Ruka says. _Her_. Natsume was seeing someone. A girl. I feel betrayed. Tears were threating to come. Natsume was not saying anything

"Hyuuga when are you going to stop seeing Luna!?" Hotaru shouted and my world stopped. He was seeing Luna, his ex-girlfriend, all this time? How long where they doing this? it couldn't bare it anymore so I opened the door and looked at their shocked faces. All eyes were on me, but my eyes were on Natsume.

"Mikan." I heard Hotaru say, but didn't dare look at her. I trusted her since we were diaper kids and now, I have no words for her. I walk up to Natsume's desk, and I see something that catches my eyes. I look to see photos of Natsume and Luna together, hugging, talking, and one picture of him kissing her, in bed. I grab the kissing one and hold it up. I know this is from the two weeks business trip and now I know what _business_ he was doing for the two weeks. He has been cheating on me the longest time ever. I put the picture down at face, and go around his desk so now I am standing in front of him.

"Mikan, listen I…" he is cut off when…

SLAP!

I slap him across his face hard. Everyone was in shock by now and no sound was heard, only the slap.

"How long?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice as hard as possible. He turns face to look at me. There is anger and guilt written on his face but nothing is going to stop me from getting answers right now. He didn't say anything.

"I am going to ask again Natsume, _how long_?" I repeat, harshly.

"Four mouths." He says lowly and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were flowing down like water and I feel like I could break down any minute. I close my eyes and exhale through my nose. I look at him with coldly

"Divorce me." And with that everyone gasps, even Nats—er Hyuuga. I look at him coldly last time and head out the door. I heard his voice but I ignored him and went to get my things. I grabbed my phone, purse and car keys to head out the door only to be blocked by Hyuuga.

"Listen to me Mikan, I…" I cut him off.

"Don't say my name that disgusting mouth of yours Hyuuga." I say icily at him and he is taken back by my tone. I walked around him now to be stopped by Hota— Imai now.

"Mikan please, don't do this. Trust me. I…" I icily laugh at her statement just now. I look at her and say, "Trust you Imai, is most impossible thing for me to do right now. You hid something from me. Something big that was affecting my life."

She looked at me apologetically but bypassed that. "I trusted you, but know I see that it was one of the mistakes of my life." I quickly walked her and looked at back at all of them "Tomorrow I will have the divorce papers by my layer in the morning." and ahead out the door so there would be no more blocking in my way. I got in my car and headed to my home.

I kept knocking at the door until my mom opened it. She looked at me worried and quickly took me in. We sat on the sofa, and I cried my heart out in her chest and she kept 'shhing' me and asking me what happened.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked softly.

"Natsume cheated on me." And as soon as those words left my mouth my mom hugged me tighter towards her and whispered smoothing things to her. Once my cried and down and I stopped hiccupping I explained everything to her and she was surprised and horrified, especially with Hotaru.

It was night now and I got dressed in my pajamas. I was sitting on the sofa drinking hot chocolate, and watching whatever was on T.V. My mom and I lived together for the longest time I can remember. My dad left us, when I was eight years old because he had found someone else. My mother was heartbroken; she managed to stay strong for me as I did with her. She called Hikari, our lawyer and told her to file the divorce papers by morning, but luckily Hikari said that she had a client earlier with the same case and had an extra copy so instead of tomorrow morning she would be here soon.

Next thing you know, the doorbell rang. Mom went and opened the door and in came Hikari. She sat down next to my mom and explained the process to us.

"Well Mikan I have the papers and all I need you to do is sign here on the papers and your part of the process is complete. Then Mr. Hyuuga can sign tomorrow and it would not be necessary your presence, unless you wish." She explains and I nod, but deny going to face my hus—ex-husband. I signed the papers without a second thought.

"Do you want anything shares or money from Mr. Hyuuga?" she questions but I say no. I don't want that bastard's money he can spend it all on his girlfriend for all I care.

Soon Hikari left which left mom and me to talk about our next steps. It was night-time now and we both were in deep thoughts. Mainly me. I needed a job to support myself; I can't rely on her money all the time. My mother is a well-business woman, with the help of her elder brother Shiku who lives in California, my mum and had settled quickly.

"If you want Mikan, I can ask your uncle Shiku to help you out. He called me couple days ago saying he was looking for a P.A and will pay well. Do want me to ask him if the place is still available?" she questions and I think about it. I do need a job and working for my uncle could be a good start. That way, I can get good pay and stay in touch with my mom, and wouldn't feel so lonely. I accept the offer and my mom phones her brother.

"Good news Mikan, the job is available and he would love to meet you." She says happily and I smile.

"Ok mom, but where will I live?" I question her and she asks uncle. A smile forms on her face meaning she has good news.

"He says he has am apartment he can give but you will have a roommate and a little boy to settle with." She says and I accept the offer. I didn't mind having some one around to talk to in the house and I love kids. So it would be no problem, I hope. My mother books me a flight, and I request the earliest, which is at 8:00 in the morning. I begin packing my bags and realized that something was on my hand.

It was my wedding ring. I remember the day when Natsume and I got married and it was the happiest the of my life, but now I look at it, it was nothing but dust. Fake, dirty, and washed away with salty water. I take off my finger and place it on the dresser. I write a note and put it inside the envelope and place the ring inside it.

Soon I hit the bed and let sleep take over me.

 **Hey guys, I thought of another story. I know it's soon but many of you have being messaging me about writing another story since you all loved 'Living with the bad boy' so here is another one, however I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that I will not update this regularly. I am busy with other things this year, so this story will update in my spare time. Good news, I will finish this story and not leave it incomplete!**

 **Read and Review guys!**

 **So have fun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Polka shut the alarm off…" Natsume says grumpily in his sleep.

Natsume waited a couple of seconds but felt no movement, he opens his eyes and look to see beside him and finds a found empty space. He starts to panic until I remembered yesterday's incident. Cursing in his mind of what he has done or already did, he makes a plan to explain things to Mikan. He wanted her to know, but not this way. He needed to explain thing to her so she made any irrational decisions like the divorce she suggested at night.

 _No way in hell am I divorcing her_ he thought angrily in his head, and starts to get dressed. He enters the kitchen and starts to make coffee and suddenly hears his phone ring. He pressed answer

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Natsume Hyuuga that I am speaking to?" the lady over the phones asks.

"Yes, this is he."

"Good morning sir, I am Hikari Mikan Sakura's Lawyer and I need to talk to you about the divorce your wife—ex wife filed. She has already signed the papers, and now only your signatures are required. When legible time are you able to make it to my office?"

"Bring the papers over. Right now." With that he ended the call. He couldn't believe she had already signed the damn papers. He thought about going to her house to explain things to her because she misunderstood many things. Natsume tried t call her phone but it was switched off. He tried her house but no one picked up. he felt guilt rise up in his stomach for what he had done. He loved Mikan more than anything in this world, but just couldn't stop doing what he did for reasons. He remembered a few days ago when Mikan was waiting for him at home…

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _I walked through the door coming from Luna's house. Luna and Natsume had a couple of things to talk about at her house, but couldn't help but feel worse of what he was doing to Mikan. Mikan never liked Luna because of their history during high school. Natsume turned on the lights to find his beautiful wife sleeping on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. His father was sitting in the love seat giving him a disappointed look and then looked towards the sleeping Mikan._

 _"I know what you are doing son, and you better stop. She made dinner for the both of your mother, and us and when we arrived I saw her in an elegant dress waiting for you. Just an hour ago I told her to go to sleep." His father, Hayate says to him. Natsume felt even worse now looking at his beautiful wife._

 _"Why are you doing this to her?" Hayate questions Natsume while he sat down._

 _"I can't say much about it dad." I say and put my head in my hands._

 _"Keep this up and she will leave you. Her mother went through the same thing expect she had Mikan when she was little. Whatever is that you are doing right now, will her when she finds out, deeply." His father says and left without another word. Natsume got up and carried Mikan off into their room._

 ** _That will never happen. She will never leave me_** _. He thought with full determination._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Natsume was taken out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He opens and reveals a lady holding a couple of files and a bag. She was dressed professionally; wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white dress shirt and a black vest.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga, I am Hikari. We spoke over the phone a few moments ago." She says to him and Natsume nodded and lets her in. They sat down in Natsume office to discuss things.

"I have brought the divorce papers," Hikari says and places them on his desk "She has signed her name off and to make this divorce official you need to sign these documents as well Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume looked at the sheets of papers and noticed Mikan had taken no shares or money from him. He even glanced at the spots Mikan has signed which broke his heart.

"Has she requested any money or anything while signing these papers?" Natsume questions the lawyer.

"No she hasn't. When I asked her if she wanted to have any sorts of shares, money or other accessories she denied and said 'he can keep his money.' She wanted no part in it." Hikari answers. Natsume takes a deep breath and hears a knock at his door. He excused himself and went to door and opened. He was shocked to see Mikan's mother here.

"Hello Ms. Sakura would you-" he was cut off by her.

"Mr. Hyuuga I am merely here of my daughter's request." She says and Natsume nods at her to continue. "I am here to give you this. She left it for me to give it to you." She hands him an envelope. Natsume was confused.

"What is this?"

"Something that my daughter had that belonged to you. She left it on her dresser this morning and had a note beside that said you had to receive at this time. I hope you're happy. Men like you disgust me." She says and looked at him with disgust and walks away to her car and drives off.

Natsume closes the door and opens the envelope. There was a letter and it read…

 **Dear Natsume,**

 **I only have one question for you in my head right now, why? Why would you do this to me? What did I that made you go behind my back and do this to me, especially with your ex? I gave you everything I that could have, my love, support, happiness, and make love and you still weren't satisfied with me. I guess what you were looking I was not able to compete it. I am sorry I couldn't have given you what you wanted. Even though I had thoughts about you cheating I bypassed them kept faith in you, but I guess I was wrong. All those nights I waited for you to come home you were with your play dates with your ex or other women, and I can't believe that I was one of them. When I use to plan for us that you come home and cuddle with me, watch movies, eat together, but while I was at home, you were out doing** ** _it_** **. This is goodbye. I can't bear to beside you anymore because of what you have done and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. I had come to your study room to surprise you for our upcoming anniversary but I didn't know that you had a surprise for me. What shocked me even more is all of you, including Imai knew about this. Tell her and all your friends that I am nothing to them no more. Especially Imai, knowing her it would be a waste of time to track me down because you will never be able to find me. So this is a goodbye to you all, morally you Natsume. I left everything that you gave me, and I left everything that your friends gave me. Some of it is at my house and you have a week to get it, and if you don't I told my mother to throw it out. Our pictures, the ones I have, I burned them, deleted them and ripped them apart. If you by chance have any pictures of us; burn them, rip them, do whatever you want with them. I don't care. Please don't look for me.**

 **From,**

 **Mikan.**

Natsume was in tears by the time he had finished reading the letter. He was shocked and surprised. He saw that in the envelope there were two rings; the promise ring and the engagement ring. He couldn't believe it, she had actually broke everything off with him to forget him, meaning to leave the country.

"Mr. Hyuuga, would like it if you had sometime to think over the papers?" he heard Hikari and nodded without looking at her. She left him his business card and took her belonging and headed out the door. Meanwhile Natsume felt lost and felt as if a piece of his life had been taken away from him. He couldn't stand it any more, and dialed a few numbers.

 **Mikan POV:**

 _Flight PRC234 heading to California is now boarding. Please make your way to the west wing. Thank you._

I am now at the airport with my luggage, heading towards the plane in the west wing just like they had announced. It has been hard since I found out about the affair and not to mention the divorce. Every time I think about it, a dull ache, pain of my heart still was breaking shattering into pieces. Aside from all that, Imai knew, my best friend was aware of the situation and yet, she never once confronted me about it to me once.

Being in the airplane now, sitting in my seat and I dial my mom to let her know that I am in the plane now. She picks up at the second bell

"Hello dear." My mother says gently over the phone.

"Hey mom, I am in the plane know. Just thought I let you know beforing shutting it off."

"Thanks sweetie, though I am going to miss you." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry mom. I will come on holidays and give you a call every night."

"Alright. Oh before I forget I gave Natsume your letter that you wrote to him." she says, "I am sorry you had to go though such pain Mikan."

"It's alright mom. Just don't tell anyone where I am."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't. What about Hotaru?" she questions.

"Not even her. She was part of it. Ruka, Koko and Imai were all aware of it. They knew it for the past four months."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"It's okay mom. I need to go. I will talk to you when I land." We say our good byes and I shut off my phone and prepared myself for the take off. Hopefully moving will help me get my mind of things and let me move on in my life, and get the chance to start over.

A new life, a new beginning…

 **Natsume's POV:**

Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme Hotaru and Anna were at Natsume house for an urgent meeting. Everyone now knew Mikan had left and had no idea where she is. Hotaru was nearly pulling her hair out in frustration and regretted not telling Mikan what was going on. Anna on the other hand, was still a little confused since she had no idea why she had left so suddenly.

"This is all you fault Hyuuga!" Hotaru shouts at Natsume, while Ruka tries to calm her down and hold her back. Koko didn't know what to do since Anna was now asking him questions.

"You are equally as to blame here Imai!" She shouts back at her, while Koko held him back.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Mikan leave the country all of the sudden?" Anna asks then, mainly Kitsuneme but he gave her no answer thinking of how she would reply.

"What don't you read the letter and find out for yourself." Hotaru said angrily and gave Anna the letter. While Anna was reading the letter she was having different emotions rise in herand tears were welling up in her eyes. she looks up at all of them.

"How could you do that to her Natsume!?" she screeched at him and everyone flinched. Everyone knew that Anna is sweet and innocent and humble towards everyone this was the first time they heard her yell. "Did you all you know about this?" she look at Kitsuneme.

"Did you know about this?" Anna asks Kitsuneme in a low voice. It was not higher than a whisper, but Kitsuneme remained silent.

"I am not going to ask you again Kitsuneme, did you know about Hyuuga's affair?" she asked him harshly this time. he looked at her guilty and replied…

"Yes."

She couldn't take it anymore, there were so many emotions rising in her stomach; sadness, worry, betrayal but most of all, hurt. She couldn't believe he was part of this stupid plan, and know everything had made since to her. Why he coming late at nights, so distant and quiet among so many things. Anna looked at her hand that had the engagement ring Kitsuneme had given her. She looked at him and then backs at the ring, and started to take it off. Kitsuneme was shocked at her approach

"What are you doing Anna?" he asks her but she doesn't reply continues to take the ring off. Once it was off, she handed it back to Kitsuneme.

"We are over. The wedding is off." With that she heads out of the house Kitsuneme calling her and following right behind her. Everyone was now shocked what had just happened.

"Well what do we do know?" Koko questions.

"Natsume?" Ruka call him.

"I don't know guys. I really don't know."

 **Oh no! Ann and Kitsuneme broke up! Sorry to disappoint some of you, but life isn't always fair. So here is another chapter updated and I hope you all like it! Review on what you guys think and I want more than ten reviews for this chapter! Read and Review till the next chapter, which is gonna be awesome by the way.**

 **Until then…See you all soon**

 **Kittykat**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After 24 hours of a sitting the same position on the plane, with horrible food, and the only thing good was water, I managed to reach California. When I got off the plane and passed of the airport securities, I exited the airport and spotted my uncle Shiku by a black Limo. When he spotted me he instantly smiled and as quick as I could I went up to him and hugged him.

"How are you my ladybug?" he coos me while hugging.

"I'm good uncle Shiku, just a bit tired." I say and we break the hug. His driver gets my luggage and puts it in the trunk and the three of us sit in the limo and drive off.

I was looking outside at the scenery and man was it beautiful. The trees and grass looked fresh and reborn, the streets and building were so tall and shiny that you would be able to see your reflection through. Many people were out with their family, friends, girlfriend, or boyfriend and were just hanging out shopping, watching movies or just chilling out by talking and having ice cream. It reminds me of how I was back home with everyone like this, just happy and free but realized that it was all just a fairytale. I was whipped out of my thoughts when Shiku put his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was calling you for the last three minutes but you were in your own world." He says, looking at me with concern. I look down and apologize.

"It's alright. I know what happened and I feel for you. I am sorry for what you are going through but I will do my best to make the pain go away." He says sincerely, and I look to him thank him.

"Alright so, can you fill me on what am I doing, and where I am going to live and with who?"

"Ah yes, of course. You will be living with a roommate and her son. He is about 4 years old and very well mannered. The mother is straightforward but is sweet and generous once you get to know her. As for work, you will start work in a week from now, meaning you will start attending on Friday. Right now I just want you to rest and get settled in apartment, and get to know your roommates." With he ends and I nodded with his idea. I think giving me a week to settle in knowing a few people will help me for now, I just I get along with them. I will call my mother tonight and let her know that I made it safe and sound and am here with uncle Shiku.

Hopefully California and recreate my life and help me move on with my problems and maybe I could even get settled here, permanently. But I will just see how life goes for me.

Natsume POV:

It has been a little more than 24 hours since Mikan disappearance, and by that I mean she disappeared from the town. No one is able to find her. I went up to her house earlier today, but mother refused to even open the door and let me in. I tried calling her but it went straight to voice mail. I left messages on Mikan's phone, calls and voicemails, but got nothing. Nada. I was beginning to loose my mind, starting to think if I was ever going to find her.

I know it was my fault, and had a reason for it as well. I was planning on telling her everything yesterday but she wouldn't even let me explain. Just got her things and left. Guess I should have told her instead of hiding it, she would've understood. Now one of my best friends won't even talk to me, and by this I mean Kitsuneme. Ever since Anna broke of their engagement he has been distant, not just with me but with everyone. He comes to office with a blank cold face and just does it work quietly. Everything is starting to fall apart.

My thoughts were interrupted when my office doors busted open revealing Ruka and Imai. They looked worried and horrified at same, which was surprising since the icy lady hardly ever shows any emotions.

"What is it? What happened?" They both look at each other before answering me.

"Well?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Natsume…she's gone." Ruka says, with a broken face.

"I know that Ruka, but to where?"

"We don't know, but after much searching and searching for her around the neighborhoods, and towns we came to a conclusion that she left the country." Imai says, saying the last part in a whisper. I looked at both of them shocked.

"What?" my voice barley above a whisper.

"Congratulations Hyuuga, you have your wish to be with Luna." She says coldly and her name with disgust and leaves.

"What are we gonna do man?" Ruka asks.

"I don't know." And this time I really didn't know what to do. I really don't know how get the love of my life back.

Mikan POV:

After an hour and a half of driving we arrived at the building, which I would be staying in for now. However the building itself was beautiful, it was sparkling and shinning against the sunlight, the front lawn had healthy grass and flowers it was a gorgeous place so far I'd say. We went inside while the driver and my uncle carried my luggage. I insisted that let me carry a few things but my Shiku denied and said it was okay. We took the elevator to the third floor and stood in front of the door 305. Shiku knocked on the door and I heard a female voice saying 'coming'. As soon as the door opened, it revealed a girl was green hair that reached half way of her back. She had glowing skin with gray hazel eyes and was at a good height.

"Hello sir, it's lovely to meet you." The girl greets him. Does she not see me?

"Hello Ms. Shouda. I am here with my niece and I am aware that I told you that she will also being living here with you from now on." Shiku says to her when pointing at me. Shouda analyzes from head to toe, and smiles at me approvingly. She lets us in and we take a seat on the couch, a very comfy couch I might add.

"So, this here is Mikan, Mikan Sakura and is now going to be living here with you and your son as I have told you before a head of time. Mikan this is Sumire," he says and she nods. "She will be working for me as you are but just different positions, however the shift timings will be very similar." We both nod at these introductions.

"I hope you two will get along since both of you have very similar backgrounds, and take my leave. If any of you have any problems, I am a call way. Mikan remember you start work next Friday as my P.A." I nodded and he says goodbye to the both of us. Sumire gets up and locks the door and looks and at me. Not smiling, but a very normal serious face. Oh no.

"Well we can skip the introductions since they were already given by our boss," she says and I nod "Well lets set some rules and duties. I know you just moved in here for whatever reason but I have a son, so rule number one; bring no boys home. Rule number two; no drinking in the house unless it is juice or a soft drink, and finally no staying up late, my son has a bed time." she ends the rules, and I look at her.

"You do realize that we are roommates and not mother and daughter?"

"yes I am aware of that fact Mikan, but as I have said before. I have a son who is four years old and don't I want him surrounded in a bad environment. I may sound mean but to protect my baby. I will do whatever it takes." Sumire says and I look at her, smiling. She looks at me confused though

"I understand Sumire, I agree to your terms. However if my shifts are late night I may come home late, but I can see what you are saying to I will commit to your terms." I happily say to her. She was shocked for a moment up covered it up.

"Okay so, are you a good cook." She asks and I nod, "well than you got to cook everyday cause I can't other than some breakfast and snacks." She concludes, and I have a feeling that I have no say in this. I nod but then noticed something.

"If you can't cook then, what do you eat?"

"We do take-outs for lunch and dinner. It is really bad with all the fried food, especially for my son. I do try cooking at home but it never had a good taste. So you have no choice it that matter." She says, sheepishly and I had a little laugh.

Later on the day I managed to get many of my things adjusted and tidied up my belongings. I told Sumire that if her son wanted to be in his room I can give it up and sleep on the couch but she refused and said it was fine. I was almost lunchtime and Sumire had gone to pick up her son from school. I still haven't asked what was her son's name, but I will know soon today eventually. I hope the kid likes me though. I get started on making our lunch.

* * *

An hour later to door opens and I hear laughter. I exit the kitchen to see Sumire and her son arrived. They both looked so happy, it almost made wonder where the kid's dad was. I was whipped away from my thoughts when I heard the little boys voice, in not much of a whisper.

"Mommy, who is the lady over there?" he asks his mum, Sumire. She bends down to his level and answers

"Sweetie, this is my friend Mikan. She will be living with us from now on, alright?" she says.

"Ok mommy, your friend is my friend." He walks up to me, "hewllo, I am Ralph, and it nice tw meet you." He says taking out his hand. I bend down and shake it and introduce myself. He was a very cute boy and I must say Sumire did a really good job at raising him.

"Okay sweetheart, go wash up and change, lunch will be ready soon." She says, and Ralph nods quickly and runs of to hos mother's room as quickly as his feet could carry him. Sumire and I went back into the kitchen to get some plates and glass to set the table. By the time we were gone, Ralph came back out in his transformers shirt and black track pants. He looked so adorable that it almost made me want to have a kid running around.

We all seat down at ate food, while Ralph kept talking about his day at school. He even complimented on my cooking and said that it was good and if I could make it again. I, of course agreed.

"Yay! Thank you auntie Mik-Mik" he says and I laughed inside on how he couldn't says my whole name. He doesn't say Mikan; he can only say Mik-Mik, which I found adorable.

Through out the day, today Sumire kept a close eye on when Ralph was around. I understood that she didn't trust me right away but I wasn't going to harm her son. I mean, I loved kids and everything. Ralph and I played the whole day, he told me about his friends at school, his teachers and I even got to help him with his homework. He wanted to go to the park, but we couldn't because it was raining outside so we settled in and watched some movies just the three of us.

Maybe California isn't so bad after all.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I told you I would continue it. Here is another chapter and I hope you all like it. Made it as detailed as possible and as good as I could make it. So keeping reading and review a lot for this chapter as well.**

 ***Spoilers…BABY CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!***

 **So in your comments and review tell me what kid do you want Mikan to have first. Boy or girl? Twins? Write it in the reviews and also a name. What name do you guys want? Write it all down! And I will see.**

 **Kittykat96** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Well…you all reviewed on what gender you wanted the baby to me, and looked over all of them. Turns out that many of you wanted twins and triplets! Give me a shock (good shock). But I didn't get as many name options, which was totally fine** **J So I have made my decision…**

 **DUM DUM DUM…**

 **The baby gender is…**

It has been four weeks since I have moved in and started working at my uncle's workplace as his personal assistant, and turns out it is a tough job. I have to organize files alphabetically, make appointments, attend phone calls and go to meetings with him to take important notes of presentations. This all may sound easy but is not. On weekdays I work as a personal assistant but on weekends I work as a waitress at a nearby restaurant. However Sumire works there as well but only part on weekdays, she wants to able to spend time with her son on weekends and him with his schoolwork. She and I have divided up the house pay and chores so I needed it and she helped me get a job down there.

Another breaking news is that I had been feeling sick and have been vomiting early mornings. At first I have it was probably something that I had eaten, but Sumire had other thoughts after a week. I was even starting to hate some certain smell of food like fried egg. It was really getting to even though I love eggs, boiled, scrambled fired, you name.

I was waiting in our room, anxiously for Sumire arrival. I am waiting for her to come back from the store, a round of pregnancy tests so that she can confirm her theory. Told her that I wasn't with anyone for the amount of time I have been here, but she insisted, and I have in. It's not that I don't like children; I love them.

I hear the bedroom door open and my head flings towards it, finding Sumire carrying a plastic bag.

"Here, I grabbed three tests just in case." She says, giving me a serious look. For some reason, I started to shake. I took them and went into the bathroom.

15 minutes later…

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

All of them were positive and it was confirmed that I was pregnant. I open the door and find out Sumire waiting for me outside and gave me a curious look.

"Well?" she asks, and I fell on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What am I going to do Sumire? I don't know anything about raising a child!"

She quickly came to my side and hugged me. I clung on to her shirt tightly. I remember saying a few weeks ago I wanted to have a kid, I guess I can say know that be careful what you wish for. I did want this, but not like this, but I don't care I have a life now growing in inside of me which will be here in the next nine months, and I needed to get things ready.

"Well…you do have options Mikan." She says in a whisper, but no. Adoption and abortion was completely out of the picture. I can't kill my baby nor give it to someone knowing that this baby is my own, when looking into his or her beautiful eyes.

"No I can't abort it or give my baby away. They're innocent and if that my a**hole of a husband was not intimate with me, if he never loved me, I would not have been in this mess." I sniffle. Sumire didn't know my problems but right now I was emotional to through my thoughts before saying them out loud.

I am angry at what he has done to me, and now I have to raise a baby on my own while working with two jobs but one part I am happy about is that I am miles away from him. I wasn't going to let him destroy my baby's life, like he did to mine.

"How am I going to tell my mom? My uncle? What am I going to do?" Worry was now creeping through my veins.

"Do you need me to be there for you when you tell your mom and uncle?" she asks me softly. I shake my head knowing that it would be best to tell my mom first. So many thoughts were rushing through my mind, _am I making the right decision about keeping my baby?_

"Yes you are" I hear Sumire say to me by interrupting my thoughts.

"Did I say it out loud?" I question. He nods yes. I sigh, and lay down on the bed. Soon Sumire follows my lead and lies beside me. Ralph was already asleep in his room hours ago, meaning right now it is midnight.

"When do you want to inform your mom?" she asks.

"Tomorrow" I say

* * *

Well today is just another regular with a twist, I have to inform my mom the big news and I am really afraid on how she is going to take it.

 _Will she start hating me?_

 _Will she accept my baby?_

 _Is going to tell Natsume?_

 _What if—_

"MIKAN!" I hear Sumire shout and shake my shoulders interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Sigh. I asked you if you were ready", handing me the phone in process. I took and looked at her. "to tell them the news?"

Am I?

"Can we do this tomorrow." I ask and she sighs.

"Mikan we both know that the sooner the better." She says and I take a deep breath and take a deep breath and dial home. We both in the family room sitting; on the couch.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Rin—_

 _"Hello"_

"Hi mom, it's me."

 _"Hello sweetheart, how are you? How is it going?"_

"It's going great mom. I have two jobs that pay well and have a wonderful roommate with an adorable son. Life is great here, but I do miss you lot."

 _"That is great to hear, and I miss you to honey. So, any news?" **(yes mom, grand news)** I thought_

"Yes…umm mom…I uh I h-have something to tell you?"

 _"What's the matter dear? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" mom starts firing questions at me._

"No mom I am not hurt and yes everything is okay." I say looking at Sumire for support and she is there.

 _"Then why do you sound so scared and why are you stuttering?"_

"Mom…I'm…

I'm…

 _"Your what? Sweetheart you are scaring me now."_

Sigh

"Mom…I'm pregnant" I say and there was silence. I was about to break down. I could feel my tears threating to come out. Sumire suddenly moved beside me rubbing my arm in comfort.

"Mom, are you there? Mom…Please say something." I plead. Suddenly I hear her shout

 _"I AM BECOMING A GRANDMA!?"_ She squeals so loud nearly breaking my eardrum. I quickly held the phone away from my ear before I go deaf. I could hear her squealing and I was shocked at her reaction.

"You're…you're not mad at me?"

 _"No! Why would I be mad!? I am so excited! My first grandbaby!"_ I can the excitement in her voice. _"But who's is it?"_ she asks curiously.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since I moved here, so I am guessing…" I trail off, knowing that saying his name now will only cause me pain.

" Are you going to tell him?"

"No, I would not want him to neglect our daughter and give her fake hope or love."

 _"I am sorry honey, but I am here for you."_

"Thank you mom, but please don't tell anyone that I am pregnant over there."

 _"Don't worry I won't."_

"Thank you."

 _"However young lady, you will come and visit me on holidays with my grand kid or kids, and also bring your roommate and her son over as well. I want to meet them."_

"Yes mom I will."

 _"Ok dear and have you told your uncle Shiku yet?"_

"No I was going to inform him, after telling it to you."

 _"Ok Hun, be safe, I love you."_

"I love you to mom. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye_." And she hung up. I look to Sumire and hug her and repeatedly thank her. I later called Shiku and he congratulated as well, and was really excited as well.

He told me that from now on he will send a driver to pick me up from my shit, and will no longer be doing two jobs sense it would be too stressful and hard to manage. I am not allowed to lift any heavy weights nor heavy or intense work. I continue to be his assistant but only part-time and will double my pay.

I personally didn't think it was affair, I mean Sumire was also handling a lot of stress work and it would not seem fair. So he compromised on making her my assistant and paying her as well, that way it would be easy to manage and fairness is there.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Sumire decided that we go into a walk in clinic and get and ultrasound to check up on the baby to see if everything was in good and healthy shape. I was scared abut excited at the same time, I could wait to see what my baby looked alike.

"Come on. Let's go, we don't want to wait for our turn for too long." Sumire says waiting by the door. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail, got dressed in a jeans and a loose outdoor shirt and got my handbag before leaving the apartment. We got into the parking lot, and seat in Sumire's Toyota car and headed out. During the car radio we had the radio on.

"Sumire, I have been meaning to ask you something if it is alright. You don't have to answer though."

"what is it?" she asks keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you know the father of your child?" I ask and I can seen her visibly stiffen. She puts on the breaks for the red light and look at me with a blank emotion. Damn it Mikan! Learn to keep your mouth shut!

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean—

"Yes I know he is." She says coldly which almost made me flinch. She was about to say something else when her phone buzzed. She looked and declined the call and turned off her phone. I was going to ask her why she did that but she cut me off.

"We are here." She says blankly and turns into the parking lot to park.

When we enter, we walk up to the receptionist.

"Hello I would like to meet a doctor." The lady looks at me. She seemed to be in her late 30's and smiled up at me.

"Of course miss, just fill out this form and Dr. Haru will see you momentarily" she says handing me the clipboard.

Half an hour later, my turn came and Sumire told me that she will be waiting here. I walked inside the room labeled 04 and sat down in a chair. A minute later the doctor walked in with his stethoscope around his neck and clipboard in his hands.

"Hello Ms. Sakura. How are you?" Dr. Haru asks.

"Fine."

"Alright so what seems to be the problem?"

"I realized today that I was…um… pregnant," I say the last word in a low whisper, "So my friend thought that today I should get appointment and check up on my baby."

"I see. Do you have a child before this one or is this your first child." He asks.

"My first."

"And it says here you are unmarried, am I correct?" he asks and I nodded my head yes.

"Alright Ms. Sakura, I need you to lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt just for me to see the belly and apply this jelly. It is necessary for the ultrasound that I am about to do." I follow his instructions and he applies the jelly on my stomach, and oh boy was it cold!

As we was doing the ultrasound, I was in the monitor a little thing in my stomach that looks like a bean. _I didn't have any beans today._

"Why is there a bean in my stomach? I didn't have any beans."

"Ms. That bean is your baby." Dr. Haru says and I couldn't believe it. It looked nothing like a baby and yet it was so tiny. Tears were rolling out of my eyes.

"Would like some photos of this ultrasound?" Dr. Haru asks and I said yes. I couldn't wait to start a family, even though this is all too soon, but I am ready to be a single parent and love my kind unconditionally.

"Here you are miss, and please come back after three weeks for your next ultrasound." I thanked him left the room. I went up to Sumire and showed her the photos and she congratulated me. After that the both of us started to hitch the ride home. I had lots to do.

 **And this is it! I know you guys were curious about the baby gender, but come I head to introduce the baby first. But don't worry ***Spoilers***: next chapter has the gender.**

 **Oh and if you guys still want to post baby names, please do go right ahead, however baby gender has been decided.**

 **I hope you love this update! Please Read and Review! Your comments mean a lot to me!**

 **Kittykat96**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _8 years later…_

It has been right years since I found out that I was pregnant with my baby boy, Retzu. The moment he had come into this world he had me rapped around his little finger. It was as if I was starring back at Natsume, because he had black hair and red eyes, his facial features were like mine and his nose and lips, but mostly he looked like a mini Natsume.

During the first year of Retzu being born, it was a struggle knowing that Natsume would never be part of his life. However the support of my mum, Sumire, Ralph and Uncle Shiku I managed. 8 eights have gone by and I am satisfied with how my life has turned out. When Retzu was about five years old, I had adopted a baby girl named Aoi. I was walking out the diner because my shift was finished and walking to my car I heard a baby cry. I had followed the voice had found myself in an alley with a baby in a basket crying loudly. I bend down and saw a beautiful baby girl. I looked around and saw no adults or parents of her and felt like she was abandoned. Thus I took her in with me and raised her as my own.

Through out the years I work as an assistant at Shiku's company, but I do have a part time job at diner when Retzu is at school, and Aoi is at daycare. Sumire and I still live in the same flat with our kids, where as now we think we may need to move out since our kids are getting older. She is three years old and Retzu is 8 years. This allows me to have enough money to pay for Retzu's education and his school's field trips. Retzu, and Ralph go to the same school, just finish of at different times due to the age difference but other that that both have gotten along really well for the past eight years. Aoi is the shy and silent type. She does not want to be the center of attention, but when you know her she is a lively girl. Ralph and Retzu seem to have gotten along well with Aoi, both are protective and treat her as if she is their little sister, and shown us that they would not let anything bad happen to her.

We still live in New York, California but make visits back to Japan during the winter holidays to spend time with my mum, and Anna. I take along Sumire and Ralph as well and the full time we spend time at my house. Soon after I had first left Japan mum informed me that Anna and Kitsuneme have broken up and called the wedding off. Reason being, all of them had also kept Natsume's affair from her as well. I do feel for her. Anna told me that she is right now on a standard off basis with them, and only associates with them if it is work related.

* * *

 _Ring…Rin—_

"Hello, Mikan Sakura Shiku's personal assistant speaking how may I help you." I say to the person who I called.

 _"Mikan I need to come to my office right now. I have important details to discuss with you regarding our new business deal."_ Shiku speaks and I told him that I would be right up. I put the phone down and get my notepad to take notes and leave my office to head up to his.

When I arrive to his office I knock, in return I hear him say, "Come in". I walk in and he is on the phone but gestures me to take a seat. When he ends the call he turns to me and we start the discussion.

"Mikan as you know, for the past few days we were attempting to have a deal with a company overseas, and just as you came in I was on the phone with them. They have agreed to make a deal with us and in this manner they will be here within a week." Shiku informs me.

"This is great news sir. I will have everything set for their arrival." I reply very professionally.

"I am aware of that however that is not what I called you down here for." He says quite seriously.

"When what is the purpose of my arrival to our office?" I question getting curious by the second.

"Mikan, the deal that was made is overseas as I have said before." He says and I nodded yes. "Well the company we are making a deal with is Hyuuga Cooperations."

Oh no…

"They are coming here next week to finalize their deal with us if they are impressed by us. Now I know you are not very fond of the Hyuuga cooperation's as due to our marriage and past experience, but this is business Mikan."

"Shiku can't you please cancel the deal, and make other with some other company overseas. Please! You know why I moved here, and now I have stable life, family and friends." I pleaded him.

"I understand that Mikan, but you need to understand that there is a line between personal life and workplace. This deal can save us, my company and you can also keep your job. The upside to this is that they are arriving next week."

"Sorry Shiku, but you said they. Who are the people that are coming?"

"Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, kokoroyomi and…"

"and?"

"…"

"Shiku, how else is coming?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." he says and my world stops. The man I stayed away from, hid from, divorced from is coming here.

"Shiku, please don't make me do this." I whisper-plead.

"Mikan, I understand your pain, but you are my assistant. You are needed here and it is your main job to make sure our clients are satisfied and pleased with our company. This is why to help you out, I will have Sumire help assist you." He says, and comfort manner.

"You make early leave today." I nodded my head, made my way to leave. I was about to exit, when I hear Shiku say…

"Don't worry Mikan, I am here for you." I turn my head and give sly smile and leave the cabin and headed to mine. I can't believe he is coming here next week. What am I going to do? What if he finds out about Retzu and Aoi? I quickly gather my things and leave. I quickly phone Sumire to tell her to pick up the kids today, and she agreed.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Mommy! I miss you" I hear my little girl run p to me as fast as her little legs to carry her, and hugged my leg with Olaf stuffed snowman in her tiny hand as I enter our home. I smiled down at her and picked her up and placed her in my arms.

"I missed you too my baby girl." I kiss het check and she giggles. Retzu was playing games with Ralph and looked at me when I came in.

"Hi mom." Retzu says getting off the couch and hugging his mom. "I got a ninety percent on my math test. Teacher said that I am really smart and am the only one to reach that high score."

"Hello Retzu." I say bending down and kissing his check with Aoi still in my arms. "That is great honey, but why do you are still upset. You look like you lost one of your best buddies."

"I could've gotten a hundred percent." He scowled, just like Natsume when we were young and in high school. He used to get the highest marks in class, and would always want to achieve a hundred percent. "Teacher Anna says that I was rounding the numbers in the wrong place. But come on! I knew the answer!" he defended himself.

"Well it's like this honey," I set Aoi down and she sat beside Ralph, while talked to Retzu. He looked so adorable sulking over the loss of three percent for math. "When you are playing race cars on play station and the car needs to pass the finish line," he quickly catches my eyes. " When the car is close enough to the finish line but does not go through, does not make it the winner. Am I right?" I question him with a little smile on my face.

"Guess not." He mumbles, but still sulking.

I laugh a little, "Another than that did you have a good day today?" I ask him, trying to get him out of the dull mood.

"Yeah! I beat Ralph twice in racecars. He was so slow and I got the highest score." He says in a proud manner.

"That is because I let you." Ralph says coming from behind.

"Did not." Retzu argues

"Did too." Ralph argues back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did—

"Enough boys," Sumire interrupts and comes from the kitchen to the living room with a cloth in her hands. Over the years, Sumire has learned to cook many meals and is good I must say. At times she will experiment and would create something unique other times…not so much. "Come on go change and wash up for dinner." The boys head off and I take Aoi with me since she is a little small and can't reach the sinks or taps.

* * *

Well dinner went well and everyone talked about his or her day, and me as well expect I left the Hyuuga part out. When we finished dinner I tucked all kids in their beds since it was bedtime. Aoi loves to sleep beside her brother, and Retzu won't admit it but he likes it. He wraps her around his arms making sure she is secure. I find it really cute and adorable.

After tucking the kids in bed, I went back into the kitchen to help Sumire out. She was cleaning the dishes, and I decided to put the leftovers away first in small containers first.

"So how was your day?" Sumire questions, while I was putting the leftover salad into the small bowl.

"It was good," I place a plastic wrap on the top of the bowl and place it in the fridge. "Uncle Shiku was talking to me about a deal he made overseas." I say and started to bring in the dirty dishes from the table and place them on to the kitchen counter the kitchen counter.

"Yes I heard about it," Sumire says while washing the plates and placing them into the dishwasher. "He was pretty stressed out about it and today was the day that the deal was going to be finalized. It was either going to be here or overseas. I just know which company he is planning to make partnerships with." She says, while placing glasses in the dishwasher to dry off.

"Apparently it is a company in Japan." I say taking a cloth and started to wipe in on the table to wipe it clean. "The company is Hyuuga Cooperation's and the people coming are Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga and Kokoroyomi."

CRASH

I quickly ran into the kitchen to find glass shattered and Sumire pale, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Without a second thought I quickly go to the closet and wear a pair of slippers and grab a spare pair and broom and run back into the kitchen. I give her the slippers and walk her out of the kitchen and walk her out of the kitchen.

"Mikan I don't feel well, can you manage to clean up the rest?" she says, worried.

"What's wrong?" I question in concern.

"Nothing. Just tired." She says, and I am wondering what is wrong but don't push her. I give a little nod saying okay and she retreated into the room. I walked back into the kitchen to clean up the shattered glass carefully and through it out into the garbage. I start washing the dishes to finish up where Sumire left off.

 _I wonder what happened to her all of the sudden?_

 **Sumire POV:**

No. He can't come here.

I spent twelve years hiding from him, my family because of him. I sit on the bed with my worried thoughts. I look over at Ralph sleeping face and remembered how he entered my life. Then, suddenly I had a thought; What if he takes Ralph away from me? What if he finds out about him? I can't let him know about Ralph, and no one will take my baby away from me. I get up and walk over to Ralph bed and bend down to his sleeping, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am sorry to have kept you away from your daddy sweetheart.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in my previous chapters and this one as well. So how you all doing? Well now you know which gender the baby was. BOY! And going through the reviews many of you said you wanted twins or triplets. Also there were a lot of name requests, and I LOVED all names! Hence why this chapter took long to update. I found the right name after thinking of the personality I wanted the kid to have! So I picked Retzu. And as for the girl Aoi she has her own story, right now I just gave you a basic outline. I will get into detail later on in the story. One thing I am sad about are the reviews. Please review more, and I will make the next chapter extra special, long and detailed.**

 **So please read and Review!**

 **Take care**

 **Kittycat96**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt my bed being dipped by someone on my side. I flutter my eyes open and see Reztu and Aoi are patiently waiting for me to get up.

"Good morning." I get up and kiss both of their heads and take Aoi and settle her in my lap with Olaf in her lap. I see they both got me breakfast in a tray. "Where is yours, and your sisters?" I asked, smiled sleepy.

"Mowning mommy! we ates breakfast alreawy." Aoi says, smiling at me.

"Mhmm, and what did you both eat?" I question her.

"I had leftover chicken from yesterday, and I made Aoi her favorite chocolate chip waffles." Reztu says and crawled beside me while I took a bite of my butter jam sandwich.

As I was eating my sandwich, I came to realize that both of their faces were downcast. Aoi is upset but not as much as Reztu is by staring into space.

"What's wrong darling?" I gently ask as I apply a little pressure on his opposite shoulder. He looks up at me, and back to his hands debating if he should say anything or not.

"Today is supposed to be your day off mom. You said that we will always a have family day together on Sundays." Reztu says, and I stop chewing my food.

"Hey, come here." I say tapping my leg so I can scratch his head.

"Mom." He goarned. "I am too big for that now."

"I know you are, but just this once." I sheepishly say. He sighed and placed his head on my leg and I gave him a little scratch. So he questions again.

"Why can't you stay home today?" he asks, again.

"I told you yesterday dear, that I have work today at uncle Shiku's office. Some people are coming overseas to greet us and talk to us. If Mom does not go, she may not be able to take you guys out for fun." I reason out with him. he looks up at me and smiles letting me know he understands the situation.

Now I look over to my daughter, and ask her what is upsetting her.

"What has got my Frozen princess down." She looks at me, really sad. The problem is that Aoi is adopted and I don't know her real parents, I found her.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" she asks, and I stare at her not knowing what to say. Reztu also looks at her.

"I told you Aoi, dad is on a trip far away so he can't meet us." Retzu says, almost annoyed.

"But I ant to swee him. Can I talk to im mommy? pleassse." She gives me those puppy dog eyes that no one can refuse.

"Sweety I can't call him. He is busy but he told me that he loves you a lot. He called last night and told me that he loves you and that you will get to meet him soon." I feel awful lying to her and not telling that I don't know who her father is. But that doesn't matter because she is mine. I may have not given birth to her but I love her as equally as Reztu.

"Ok mommy." she says, her mood cheering up a bit.

"Why did you ask where your daddy is?" I curiously ask. She looks up at me and says…

"All my frienws have daddies. They always asks me where is mwine." I give her a big hug.

"Your daddy loves you sweetheart. I promise that you will get to see him soon." I look over at Reztu "I promise that you both will meet your father soon."

* * *

After the morning talk, Sumire and I headed to work and left Ralph incharged of the kids. Since he is the eldest, we decided to teach some responsibility. However I know there won't be a problem, the main issue is how I am going to face my ex-husband. I maybe nervous, however I still don't know what has tangled up Sumire. Since last week she has been like this; nervous, anxious, scared, and panic. I have asked so many times but she just says 'I'm fine' or changes the topic.

"We're here." Sumire says breaking me out of my thoughts. "Let's go." She says getting out of the car, but I grab on to her hand and look at her.

"Sumire, what's wrong? For the past couple of days you have been acting really weird."

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine." She says, and I didn't push her on it but didn't give up because now is definitely not the time since we both may get late for work. We both entered the building and headed to our offices. The guests haven't arrived yet but we were informed that they would be arriving any minute now. After setting everything down, I made my way to Shiku's office meeting Sumire along the way.

 _Knock Knock_

"Enter." We both entered and greeted Shiku.

"Now girls as I have told you before, you will meet them and attend the meeting with me and will be taking notes. Now this meeting will be longer than our usual ones with our other clients thus I expect you be at your best office behavior. Know are there any questions or concerns that you have for me at the moment." He says, professionally.

"Sir, with all due respect how long will the meeting actually be?" Sumire questions.

"Ms. Shouda it will at least take 3 hours, maximum 3 and a half. No more or less."

"Sir, I was wondering if Mikan and myself could be let out early today after the meeting, because we have to find ourselves and the kids a new flat. It is getting kind of congested." She reasons out while I stare at her. I completely forgot that he had to do that today.

"Well if it is after the meeting I have no concerns, however you both will be deducted for half day today."

"We understand that sir." I say, office rules apply to everyone whether you are a relative, cousin, niece, nephew, anyone. Soon we all heard the phone ringing. Shiku went over to his desk and answered it, couples seconds later he put the phone down and looked at us.

"They have arrived."

* * *

We all headed downstairs, for the first time in my life I wanted time to go slow so our _'clients'_ could just leave. When we got down there, Shiku had made the introductions. Appartently I am hiding behind Shiku, as I know that he is aware since he has not moved out of the way, as Sumire, she has also kept herself hidden.

"Good morning and welcome to Synra Technologies. We are very pleased to have you here. I am Shiku, the CEO of this company."

"Good morning and Thank you for having us. We look forward to working with you and your company." Says and all too familiar voice, "My name is Ruka Nogi, please call me Ruka." I knew it

"This here is Imai Hotaru…" Ruka introduces

"Hotaru, pleasure." Hotaru says, monotone. _Of course_.

"This hear is Kokoroyomi." As Ruka continues to introduce, I see Sumire visually stiffen. Could they know each other?

"…and this is here is Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga the CEO of Hyuuga Corporations and most of Japans investments." Ruka finishes the introductions and Natsume had not said anything, and it was only a matter of time that we were going to be introduced.

"Pleasure to have you all here, the meeting will begin right away along with my personal assistance, Shouda Sumire and Sakura Mikan." As soon as he says that Shiku steps aside letting us have a look and them. I look at them and they all have shocked faces. Natsume facial expression looks like as if he was a deer being caught on red lights. I kept my face cold and blank and stepped forward.

"Welcome, we are happy to have you all here." And Sumire adds on.

"Please come with us, we will show you where the meeting will take place." I looked at her couldn't believe the icy tone she was using. Who was she mad at? After that we headed along in the meeting room to get started on the business.

* * *

"Man, I thought the meeting would end." Sumire says out of exhaustion. I agreed. The meetings are usually 1-2 hours but today were three and a half; oh I am beat.

"Yeah, so when is the appointment for our flat? I know it is in the afternoon today."

"Yes, it takes place at 2:30pm." She checks the clock "we have 2 hours." I look out the window and see that it is a beautiful whether, the wind is blowing and it is not even that hot.

"Why don't we all go to the park." I suggested. "I mean we are done for the day today, and the kids are at home playing and the weather is nice." She thinks about it for a few minutes and agreed. Soon we heard a knock at her office door. She told whomever it was to come in, and I came Kokoroyomi, and Natsume Hyuuga.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Ms. Shouda, may I speak to you." Says Kokoroyomi, looking at her as he hadn't seen in a while. I look over at Sumire and see still maintained her posture with an cold stare.

"Yes, you may what is it that you need." She asks coldly, I am guessing they have a history.

"In private." He says, and Sumire disagrees.

"If you want to discuss something please to so quick. I have somewhere Mr. Yomi." Sumire replies as if he has no choice. Suddenly out of nowhere, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that is was from home, a smile mad on to my lips.

"I have to take this. Please Excuse me. Sumire I will meet you downstairs at the main doors" I walked down the hallway and answered my call.

"Hello."

"Hewlo mommy!" I hear Aoi on the other line. I smile instantly, hearing her voice of Reztu brightens up my day.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you." I say as I entered my office and started to collected things with my free hand.

"I'm ood mommy! big brother and Rawph and I are watching Frowzen!" I laughed; she never gets tired of watching that same movie over and over again. The boys get so annoyed when Aoi says that she wants to watch that movie. They argue, but when she gives them the reusable puppy dog eyes, they fall for it.

"That's good, now give the phone to Reztu. I need to talk to him." I say while closing up my bag. I quickly arrange my things, files until I hear Reztu on the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hello baby, how are you?" I ask and he groans.

"Annoyed mom, we have been watching Frozen so many times and Aoi doesn't even get tired of it. It is the five time today we have watched it." He complains

"Ok honey, I need you all to get ready because we are going to take a trip down the road to your favorite place to have fun." I say, finishing cleaning the desk and grabbing my coat.

"THE PARK!?" I hear him say in excitement. I told him yes,

"I love you mom! See you soon." I blow a kiss and then hung up, I need to get going. I grabbed my bag and turned to leave until I saw Hyuuga standing there. My widened in shock, he looked at me and I saw him clearly this time. He looked more handsome than before. It really should be illegal to look this hot! I walked over to me and stood in front of me, our faces were only inches away. I could smell his wonderful cologne that I use to buy him. I took a deep breath.

"Can I help you Mr. Hyuuga?" I ask him looking up into his dark red ruby eyes. He looks down at me and observes me with painful, betrayed and angry eyes.

"Yes you can." He say, and I had forgotten how his voiced sounded like. Sure we heard them all in a meeting, I wasn't too focused on their voices mainly the information being provided to us. "You can start by telling who was on the other line."

"Firstly Mr. Hyuuga it was someone who shouldn't mean anything to you, and secondly, It doesn't concern you. Our conversations are only business related, anything personal is out of the question." I reply very professionally. Although I do feel a little guilty because I am the reason for keeping Retzu and Hyuuga far part from each other.

I walk past him but grabs on to my wrist and pulls me back to his chest, only thing that is keeping the distance are hands on his chest. His other hand keeps my waist in place and we look deeply into each other's eyes.

"It does concern me. I have never seen anyone make you smile like the way you just did when you answered that phone. I want to know who that person is so I can tell them that you are taken." He commented really angry, though I was confused.

"Taken? By who." I said, attempting to get out of his grip and looking into his now red stormy eyes, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Me. You are taken by me, I don't care for what you have to say. It has been way too long, and I have searched and searched for you over the years. But you just disappeared. I went to your house but your mother won't say anything much less let me in the house. I am still your husband and—

" _Ex_ -husband" I interrupted. "We are no longer a couple Mr. Hyuuga, we are divorced and therefore and I am my own person and am free to do what I please." I say and he grins at me. THE HECK!

"No, we are still married. You may have sent your lawyer the sign paper all those years ago but I never signed them, much less filed them. So technically Ms. Sakura we are still married. Meaning you are still my wife." He says and I am in shock. Big shock.

"You mean…you never signed them?" I whisper and he nods his head, indicating a no. Know all the memories are coming back to that night, the pictures, him and Luna kissing. No way, I couldn't do this. I can't

"Please let go." I croak out. Trying to get out of his grip, but he doesn't budge.

"Mikan…"

"Mr. Hyuuga please, I have somewhere to be. I will see you tomorrow at the office." I look up at him with teary ears and before he could say anything. I speed walk out my office and into the office building and meet Sumire. We both saw each other nearly in the same state. I guess her and Yomi had a talk. I got inside the Taxi and headed off.

"I am guessing you hand a talk with Hyuuga." she says while looking out the window. I answered yes but asked how did she know.

"He followed you out of my office." I don't say anything, not sure how to reply back. Soon we arrive home to see our kids ready to go to the park. Both of us quickly change into our casual clothing and headed out.

Reztu and Ralph were skateboarding, doing some cool new tricks, while Aoi was riding her four-wheeled bicycle. It had the Frozen theme painted on it with a basket on the front, and she places Olaf in there. She has a serious obsession with that stuffed toyed animal. We made sure that they were wearing their safety equipment before we let them ride on anything.

Soon enough it was time for us to take the kids' home and both of us to get ready for our flat hunting.

"So Miss, what do you make of this flat?" says the real state agent, Mark. This was the fifth house we had seen today. We couldn't come up with an agreement because there was always an issue within every house. The flat needed some serious renovations, then another flat had some issues with the kitchen such as the oven had trouble turn on and off, microwave made some weird noises, after that the other house bedrooms were too small, the previous house we looked at the bathrooms were dirty, and now this home was yet to see. Sumire and I walked around the house and it didn't seem so bad. The kitchen was really nice and glamorous, it shined when sunlight passed by, and the floor was mainly hardwood, which I loved. I won't have t wipe of the stains off the carpet if the kids accidently spilled something. We walk upstairs into the rooms and look relieved, there were three rooms and they were a good size and well interior.

"Do you agree on tis flat, I believe that it is just right." I ask Sumire while she thinks about this flat.

"How much is this flat?" She questions Mark.

"About $3,00 rent per month." Mark replies and man that is a little expensive. I didn't know what to say, and surely I am not so sure if we can pull it off.

"Can we have some time to think about this Mark, we can get back to you in a couples of days." I say, maybe talking it out and thinking for a while may help out. He agrees and gives us his contact number. We both call a cab and head home.

* * *

The following the Sumire and were at the office, after dropping of the kids at school, and see if Shiku and our 'guests' have finalized the deal. Not to be disobedient or anything but I hope the deal does not get finalized. I personally to not want to work with my ex's, knowing I won't be able to like the outcomes. We went into the meeting room and saw Shiku there in his seat waiting for everyone.

"Gooding Morning Sir." Sumire greets him and sits down in one of the seats, and I sit next to her.

"Good morning Ms. Shouda, Morning Mikan." He greets us back with a smile.

"Gooding Morning Sir." Sumire greets him and sits down in one of the seats, and I sit next to her.

"Good morning Ms. Shouda, Morning Mikan." He greets us back with a smile.

"Morning uncle." We all quietly wait, and couple minutes later Hyuuga, Imai, Yomi and Nogi are all present and have taken their seats.

"Morning Mr. Hyuuga," Shiku greets and Hyuuga just nods in reply. Rude! I roll my eyes and get my notepad and pen ready.

"Lets get straight to business. As of yesterday's meeting and presentations have you thought about finalizing the deal among us?" Shiku questions, and I am praying that they decline the offer.

"We discussed in great detail and have come up with a conclusion." Imai says, "That we accept the deal." She says, eying us all.

"That is great to know—

"However we have a condition." Says Ruka, interrupting Shiku sentence.

"And what is that if I may ask." Shiku says them suspiciously, not knowing where this was going. I look over that Hyuuga and Yomi and they both and devilish smirks on their faces.

"We want Ms. Shouda and Ms. Sakura to be part of our company. Permanently."

 **Hey Guys! How is it going?! Sorry for such a late update but I have been really busy in my studies and midterms. I made sure this chapter was long, enjoyable and fun for u all to read! I am really sorry if I lead u guys to think that I have dropped it or am discontinuing it. No! this story will go on! Like the show must go on! So anyway have fun and please READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Take care,**

 **Kittykat96**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Natsume POV:**

"Yes, of course. My partners and I will be there by Friday. Yes. Good sir, look forward to meeting you soon." I put down the phone, and the next moment I hear a knock at my office door.

"Come in." I say, my voice and coldly as ever.

"Sir I need you to sign this, so I can send it off to the dealers." Says mark, coming into my office. I take the folder from him and sign the document and had sent him of his way.

It has been eight years. Eight F***ing years since the day my wife has left me after finding out about Luna and I. Never got the chance to explain myself to her, but part of it is my fault. We searched and searched for her, asked her mother, Anna, her friends other than Hotaru but no such luck. We even hired a private investigator, didn't get anything. So we stopped the search after two years, knowing that we will now never be able to find her.

My mom has cut her connections and all sorts of communication with me ever since Mikan and I separated. She blames me for what I did, and I don't blame her, but I just wish she gave me the same to explain it to her. Dad still pops in and out once in a while just to see how I am doing, and makes sure that I am taking care of myself.

I was distracted by my thoughts until Ruka came in without knocking. He took a sit in one the chairs in front of me.

"Hey" he says.

"Hn."

"What are you doing?" Ruka asks, sitting down looking at me.

"Fishing."

"Quit the sarcasm" he says, narrowing his eyes at me. I roll me.

"If you know what I am doing then why are you asking?" he lays back and sighs.

"You ever going to quit this attitude of yours?" he asks, almost annoyed

"Hn."

"I'll take that as no." he groans, and I am getting irritated.

"What you want Ruka."

"Fish."

"This isn't the Butcher shop. Leave if you have nothing important to tell me." He sighs.

"Fine I'll get straight to the point. Have you received the call from California, regarding the business deal you made?" he asks. My business is known to be Japan's number one company, and as a step further in success I wanted to make my business international. We tried different Companies with huge amount of success and came across Shiku's Corporations. His business had great deal success and after phoning him he accepted the agreement and we were ship off by Friday this week.

"Yea, he called earlier and said that the meeting will take place this coming Friday."

"Good. I'll let everyone else know, and you better tell Kitsuneme his duties for that time." He says and about to leave my office.

"You that have not been on good turns for a while, why would you ask such a ridiculous thing." Ever since Mikan has divorced me, Anna broke things off with Kitsuneme and does not keep in touch with him. Not only that but she cut connections from all of us: Ruka, Hotaru, Kitsuneme, Koko and myself. But if there is an occasion we contact her. She does what she is told but only talks if it is business related other than that it is like as if we are all strangers to her.

Ruka turns around and says, "And who do you think is responsible for that?"

"His fault." I say without any hesitation in my voice. Ruka narrowed his eyes at me like he can't believe what I am saying.

"You think you are innocent in that whole situation?" he argues. I stop my work and look up at him.

"I didn't say for him to keep it from Anna, only Mikan and her mother." I reply coldly, and retreat to my work. I hear him sigh and leave my office. Kitsuneme and I have not been on best terms.

* * *

Today was the day we were going to California in my private jet, and it is about 48 hours flight. I informed Kitsuneme about his duties during our absence, and he just agreed without any arguments, although he still kept his blank face that he has been keeping around me for the past couple of years. I settled in my seat as did everyone else, meaning Ruka, Hotaru and Koko, and patiently waited for our destination.

* * *

We finally arrived in Californa, the airpot was a bit of rush, and boy was it cold. We grabbing our and heading out the doors.

"Natsume, do you know if Shiku is coming to pick us up?" Koko asked.

"He said that he will be sending a car for us and it would be waiting outside the airport." I reply. I looked around, and Hotaru broke me out of my gaze.

"There is the Limo, and I believe it is for us." She says and before we started to walk towards it, a man came to us in a suit. He was quite old but very humble when he spoke to us.

"Good morning sir, are you Mr. Hyuuga and his fellow partners?" the man questions.

"Yes, we are. And I am Hyuuga." I say shaking my hands with the man, "this here is Ruka Nogi." He shakes his hands with Ruka, "Hotaru Imai." Greets her, "and this is Kokoroyomi" point to him and they shake hands.

"Please to meet all of you. My name is John, and I will escorting you all to the Shiku Corporation's, and from they're an employee will guide you to the meeting." He says and we follow him to the limo with our stuff. **(N/A: I realized that in the previous chapter I wrote Synra Technologies, from now on it will be known as Shiku Corporation's).** When we got to the building, a worker named Shia guided us inside the building. The building was spectacular, shining and glamorous. We walked until a man came to us, and behind were tow more people, but I just couldn't make out who they were. At the corner of my eye, I see Koko trying to see who the two people were.

"Good morning and welcome to Shiku Corporation's. We are very pleased to have you here. I am Shiku, the CEO of this company." He introduces and takes out his hand for a shake. Ruka steps up, shakes the hand and replies in gratitude.

"Good morning and Thank you for having us. We look forward to working with you and your company." He says, "My name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi but please call me Ruka." He introduces himself.

"This here is Imai Hotaru." He gives her introduction.

"Hotaru, please." She greets, monotone

"This here is Kokoroyomi" As continues to introduce us, and finally he came to me.

"And this is here is Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga the CEO of Hyuuga Corporations and most of Japans investments." I didn't say anything, just gave a polite nod.

Pleasure to have you all here, the meeting will begin right away along with my personal assistance, Shouda Sumire and Sakura Mikan." As soon as he says that my hears flick open, and eyes wide.

No way…

I look at her, and so shocked. She is here. She was here the entire time. I couldn't believe that right in front of me is Mikan, my wife. My mouth was open, eyes wide and hair up. I was snapped out of my shock by a sweet yet cold voice.

"Welcome, we are happy to have you all here." Says the other assistant, Sumire I believe her name was. I look at Ruka, Hotaru and Koko and they have the same expression as me, but Koko was in more of a shock than I am which confused me.

"Please come with us, we will show you where the meeting will take place." Sumire says in a ice cold voice. I wondered why she was being rude to us, I have never met her in my life, nor has she worked for me but we follow anyway for the meeting.

* * *

When the meeting was cover, Shiku had allowed us to take a tour around the building as gratitude for traveling and his kindness, however he informed us that we will be monitored. We accepted and took the tour, I was mainly trying to find Mikan's office. We had some unfinished business, soon my path crossed Koko's.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"one of your business," I say and kept my heading turn in case I saw her. Both of us kept walking until we heard some familiar female voices. Koko and I glance at watch other before knocking. They told us to come in.

We entered and they both had shocked faces. Mikan was shocked to see me. Koko started the conversation.

"Ms. Shouda, may I speak to you?" he asks, and I look at him in shock. Why did he need to talk to her?

She narrows her eyes at us, "Yes, you may. What is it that you need?" she asks coldly. Man what is wrong with this girl? Either, Koko and her have a history or she is naturally like that.

"In private." He says, but the girl disagrees.

"If you want to discuss something please to so quick. I have somewhere Mr. Yomi." Sumire replies as if he has no choice. Suddenly we hear a phone ring and I look at Mikan, It is her phone. She looks at it, and a smile forms on her lips. She excused herself and left the room. Who could it be? A new friend? New boyfriend? Or worse: her fiancée or husband? These thoughts caused me to get angry. I followed her out before I could loose her. Suddenly I was in another hallway, and lost her but to my luck I heard a voice. I follow it, which lead to an office door. I was labeled 'Mikan Saukra'. I opened it and saw how clean her desk and office was. Her window had great scenery and inside her office was her desk with tow wooden chairs for clients, a leather couch and a table with a lamp on top. I saw her talking happily on the phone and just stood there quietly until she was done.

Once she was done she turned around and saw me.

"Can I help you Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asks me, and I walk up to her.

"Yes, you can." I walk up to her, and getting really close to her face and body. "You start by telling me who was on the other line." I feel her take a deep breath before replying back to me.

"Firstly Mr. Hyuuga it was someone who shouldn't mean anything to you, and secondly, It doesn't concern you. Our conversations are only business related, anything personal is out of the question." She says, in a professional tone. I get angry. She walks past me but grab on to her wrist pull her back in front of me.

"It does concern me. I have never seen anyone make you smile like the way you just did when you answered that phone. I want to know who that person is so I can tell them that you are taken." I say to her in anger and keep her in place. she tries to release her wrist but my grip is strong.

"Taken? By who?" she questions continuing her attempts to be let free.

"Me. You are taken by me, I don't care for what you have to say. It has been way too long, and I have searched and searched for you over the years. But you just disappeared. I went to your house but your mother won't say anything much less let me in the house. I am still your husband and—

" _Ex_ -husband" she interrupts. "We are no longer a couple Mr. Hyuuga, we are divorced and therefore and I am my own person and am free to do what I please." She says, and I grin at her.

"No, we are still married. You may have sent your lawyer the sign paper all those years ago but I never signed them, much less filed them. So technically Ms. Sakura we are still married. Meaning you are still my wife." I say to her and her eyes went wide.

"You…you mean. You never signed them?" she says in a low voice but loud enough for me to hear. I nod my head indicating a no. She tries to get out of my grip but I didn't budge.

"Please let go." She croaks out, her angelic voice cracking. I hated seeing her like this.

"Mikan…"

"Please Mr. Hyuuga, I have somewhere to be. I will see you tomorrow at the office." She says and rushes out of her office before I could even utter a word to her. I walk out in the same direction as her and meet up with Koko, only he looked broken.

"What happened to?" I question him. he looks the other way.

"Nothing." He says and starts walking, and I follow. Soon we meet up with Hotaru and Ruka and headed out the building and rode to the hotel we were staying at.

* * *

That night the four of us were discussing whether to take the deal or not. Koko called Kitsuneme and told him that we found Mikan, and that she was working here as a P.A. He couldn't believe what he was hearing at first, but overcame the shock told us to bring her back with us. I was determined to bring her back with me the question was, how?

"Who knew, that Mikan would be in California. I mean I thought that she would either go to a different city or change her name and look but she went into a different city and state." Koko says, bewildered. I agree, who knew.

"I know. I missed her so much. I wish there was a way to bring her back with us." Ruka says. With Ruka saying that, I started to have a thought. Is there a way to bring Mikan back with us?

"Not just her, also Sumire." Koko says and we all look at him.

"Why" Ruka asks, and he looks down.

"She was…my close friend." He says, not saying anything further.

"So what do you guys think, should we take the deal or not?" Ruka asks us.

"I think we should. I mean if both of our companies can gain success over the years, we can have an international line to our company, which can be an amazing benefit." Hotaru says.

That was true. It would benefit our company, and not just mine but also Shiku's. During the tour I learned that Shiku is Mikan uncle, and her mother's elder brother. He helped his sister when Mikan's father left them, and to this day no one knows who or where he is. Anyways back to the point, I want the deal but I also want Mikan to come back with me, and not just her but Sumire as well.

Then I had a thought…

"NATSUME!" Imai yells out my name. I look at her angry.

"WHAT!" I shout back. She rolls her eyes, _the nerve of this woman._

"Before you were in la-la land, Ruka Koko and I think that we should expect the deal. Now that you are back on earth, what is your opinion?" she asks coldly.

"Accept it, and I have a plan to bring Mikan and Sumire back with us."

"How?" they all ask at the same time.

I grin at them, evilly.

* * *

The following morning we had a ride to Shiku Corporation's, and were escorted to yesterday's meeting room. Mikan, Sumire and Shiku were not here yet so we had to wait for them. I told everyone my plan yesterday and agreed without any complains; now all we had to worry about if it was going to work.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and in came Shiku followed by Mikan and Sumire.

"They all take their seats and Shiku greets me "Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." I give a nod in reply and in the corner of my I see Mikan glare at me. She rolls her eyes and takes out he notepad, to take notes.

"Lets get straight to business. As of yesterday's meeting and presentations have you thought about finalizing the deal among us?" Shiku questions, and Imai gets ready to answer and take our plan to action.

"We discussed in great detail and have come up with a conclusion." Imai says, "That we accept the deal." She says, eying them all.

"That is great to know—

"However we have a condition." Says Ruka, interrupting Shiku sentence.

"And what is that if I may ask." Shiku says them suspiciously, I look over that Mikan giving her devilish smirk along with Koko, only he gave that look to the other girl and I say…

"We want Ms. Shouda and Ms. Sakura to be part of our company. Permanently."

 **There u have it folks! Another update! Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time doing Natsume's POV, but it turned out well! Another thing is when u see grammer mistakes of when Aoi speaks, i purposely do those show show that she is still a baby and learning how to speak. Kinda like a baby/toddler language. Read and Review a lot guys, help me take this story all the way to the top! I love all of the comments you are giving me and love the feedback.**

 **So take care till the next update!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Kittykat96**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **Mikan POV:**

"WHAT?!" Sumire and I say at the same time while stood up and looked at all of them in rage. After all that we have said and done in yesterday's meeting, not once did he give the affection of humanity to me, and not just me, but to no one other than his business pals. He remained in his cold hard tone with everyone, and he expects us to accept the deal with that condition. Absolutely. Not.

Looking over at uncle Shiku, he also had a shocked expression. Normally when we had come by deals we had conditions like contracts for a certain time, dropouts, or even turndown offers but none as shocking as this. I side glance at Sumire and she glaring hard at Koko and he seemed unaffected, instead he gave her a playful smirk. The nerve of him! I look back at Hyuuga, and dam he had that devilish smirk on his face that meant no way out for me. I went through torture and pain because of him and had to leave my mom behind because of it as well. There was no in hell was I going accept his offer, and I am sure Shiku wouldn't either. I was about to reply, but Shiku beat me to it.

"We accept." He says, and leaves me completely stunned. We accept. He accepts. She accepts. I accept. HELL NO! How can he do this to me! Did forget everything that I had told him on my first day here. Before I could argue I was interrupted, again.

"Then it is settled. We will be leaving tonight. I will phone my pilot; Ms. Sakura and Ms. Shouda please pack your luggage, and are sure to be at the airport by 9pm. We will take off then." Says the ice lady, and I glare at all of them, hard but it makes no affect.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Says Hyuuga, and with that they all leave and Sumire and I look at Shiku with rage.

"Why did you accept?!" we both shout at him at the same time. he flinches but quickly restrains his posture. He sighs and sits in his chair.

"Because of many reasons, one of main ones being that your children need a family, and most importantly a father." He says, looking at he both of us.

"We went through this before sir, that _my_ personal life doesn't need your opinion nor do _you_ need introduce. I am perfectly happy to be a single parent to raise _my son_." Sumire says and I am shocked. She has never raised her anger at Shiku before and right now there is pure in her eyes.

"I understand the Sumire, but do you think that it is time for him to meet his father? And for you to make amends with your family?" he softly says to her. What? Her family? Did she run away or something? I am going to have to ask her about it later.

"No. I do not need to do any of that. If I had the need, do you not think that I would have made that move years ago?" Sumire voices gets quieter and sad towards the end of her sentence. Before Shiku could say anything else, she was already walking out of the room, and I saw a tear roll down her eyes.

"Mikan—"

"No. How could you do this to me?" I interrupted him, but my voice was already breaking. I look up at him, and I see guilt across his face.

"I told you what they had done to me. I told you what he did to me, and yet you AGREED?!" I yelled at him in the end, and tears started pour out of my eyes.

"I know what he did to you ladybug, and I haven't forgotten. This is good for all us, you, me, Sumire, the company, your—"

"Oohh, I get it now." I say to him, getting the idea of what he was saying. "You want me to go back with the man that ruined my life, because of this company." I look at him disbelievingly.

"No Mikan that's not—"

"This is exactly what it is." I cut him off. I can't believe he is doing that because company, business. I thought family was first, but I guess not. "You care more about the benefits of this company, the success of this company, but not the suffering that I went through."

"Mikan, let me…"

"When he gave you that offer, I thought that you reject it, turn it over or even deny his condition. I had high belief that you would stand by me and tell him to his face that 'No, you ruined my nieces' life therefore I can't accept it' but no. You have forgotten what brought me here, _who_ bought me here in what state. I understand that business comes first. Profession comes first. But I also thought that family was the main priority above all." I say to him angrily, but with also deep sadness and sorrow. He tried to speak but I cut him off,

"I can't believe you are making me do this. I…just…" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room with tears drooling down my faces. I heard him calling him calling my name but gave him no avail.

Both of us were in the car ride home and neither one of us had said a word, the only noise that could be head were our sniffles. It still hurt that my most trusted uncle was sending me back to devils hole. We both had emptied out our offices, and collected everything we needed to collect. Shiku came by a lot and tired to make a conversation with me but I simply ignored and pretended he wasn't there. It hurt too much to know that he was sending me off, even with knowing the whole background story. Before sitting in the car, both Sumire and I looked at him and said…

"It was pleasure doing business with you, sir." With that we left in car and rode off.

And here we are now, saddened, broken hearted and miserable. Then I thought this would be a good time to ask her about the current situation she is in.

"Sumire. Please don't get mad at me for this," I start off, and she turns to look at me." Not in an angry way but her eyes are red from all the crying. She nods her head to tell to go ahead and ask. "Can you please tell me what happened to you?"

For the first little while it seemed to me that she was debating on if she should tell me or not, however she spoke later on.

"I ran away from home." She says that while looking at me, then back out the window.

"Why?" I question her, hoping that she would tell me the whole story or at least part of it.

"I wasn't really the star-child like my brother and sister. I was different from them."

"You have a brother and sister?" I question her, shocked. She never told me that she had siblings, and never once mentioned about them.

"Yeah, both older. My mom and dad had always wanted me to be like them, smart like my brother, and lifestyle like my sister. My mom and I never got along. She always wanted me be to be like my sister; fashion, dating, social and active. And my dad never really thought of me as an intelligent child that could understand things, always looked down on me and degraded me. When I use to ask him we could to do something the following day he would say yes. However when the day came, he would say later or maybe next time because he had to do something for my brother or sister. My parents were always there for them, me; I was most of the time neglected. " She continues with a sad voice, "My high school years were my tough years because I had to do many things on my own, however I had one best friend, Nonoko. When I was in my last high school year, I met this boy. Nonoko and I never really liked him. He was always really arrogant, annoying and a total immature jerk. He in all my classes, and would really annoy the shit out of me, until I was on my last nerve. But when I was hurt or disturbed or even emotionally hurt by someone or some problem I would facing he would come and comfort me in the best way possible." She says, and there appears to be a smile on her face however she continues her story.

"As time went by we started to hangout, he introduced to me to his friends at lunch time and they were not that bad at all. We went on a few friendly dates, and did many things together. While I was with him, I was hardly ever with Nonoko. When she started to avoid me and give me the silent treatment. I didn't really think of it as much so I didn't talk to her as much either.

"One day, when I went on a date with the boy, he proposed to me of wanted to become his girlfriend, and I accepted" she says happily and I watch as her mood starts to change.

"The following day, I told Nonoko and she said that she was happy for me. When we were on speaking terms I asked why did she ignore me. She told me how she felt lonely, betrayed when I started to hangout more and more with my boyfriend and his friends. I hugged her tight and apologized and took her with me. I wanted her to meet my boyfriend so we went to his locker. He at the end of the hall and I was about to call him until his friend spoke." Know Sumire voice started crack a little.

" he asked him 'how was the date last night' he said that it went well. They all asked him different questions about our date, until one of them asked…" she stopped.

"What did they ask him Sumire?" I gently ask her. She looks at me broken.

"Did you take her virginity?" she says, broken. I was stunned. "And on our date he did." Sumire had tears coming out of her eyes, and didn't look like they were going to stop soon.

"When he answered yes, his friends laughed. When he held out his hand, they gave him money, and then I realized that it was a bet. A. Stupid. Bet."

"What" I couldn't believe, who could do something like that to her.

"Yeah, and when one of his friends saw us he paled, he told hi turn around and when he saw me, his face turned white. I ran out of there and went home, and locked myself in the room.

A week later started to feel sick. I kept throwing up, lightheaded and really weird cravings. I decided to take the pregnancy test and turned out that I was having a baby."

"Did you tell your parents about this?"

"Yes, and they did and when I told them. They…they could even look at me Mikan." She says to me, shattered. "Their faces were filled with disgust. Before I could even explain anything to them, they upstairs into their rooms. My brother and sister did the same.

I called Nonoko up and told her what happened and she helped me out. Her parents were supportive as well of my situation at the time. Before leaving my home, I left them a note say that I was not going to be coming back. I grabbed as many things as I could and headed to Nonoko house. There only a couple days left graduation and with her help I graduated and was sent of to California, and you know the rest." She finishes. And I thought that I had a bad life.

"What was the boy's name?" she closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

"Koko" she says quietly. Wait a minute. Koko.

"Koko? As in Kokoroyomi?" I ask and she nods. I can't believe that Koko was that cruel to her. How can he? HOW COULD HE?!

We arrived at our building and got out. As she got out, I hugged her tightly to me. She had gone through so much on her own, and had only one supporter. Thankfully enough I had my mom and uncle to support me, but Sumire had nearly no one. How could her parents do that to her?!

"I'm so sorry Sumire. I didn't know."

"It's okay Mikan." We break the hug and continue going on inside. We take the elevator to our floor.

"Did Ralph ever ask about his dad?" I ask her.

"Yeah he did. I always told him that he is overseas and is really busy and can't see us. But now he doesn't really question at all." She replies and our floor was here. Sumire and I quickly wipe our faces and strain our selves out before unlocking our door and entering it.

"Were Home!" We yell. Retzu and Ralph were playing video games, and when they saw us enter they and gave us a hug.

"Hi mom." Retzu and Ralph say, looking happy.

"How are you, and where is your sister?" I curiously ask my son. Retzu and Ralph are on summer holidays since they have finished their school year so they both are at home. I didn't feel the need to take Aoi to daycare, since the boys would be home, and normally when I come home she is the one that bounces on me first with her obsessed stuffed toy.

"I don't know what is wrong with her mom. She didn't want to leave her bed this morning." He says with concern in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yes Auntie Mikan, I gave her some fruits and when I felt her arm she was really warm." Ralph says. They both looked scared and wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"I'll go check on her." I say, walking towards our room. I heard everyone else behind me. I opened the door and saw a tiny body on my bed. I went to her and sit down on the bed lightly, and everyone else took a sit around us.

"Sweetheart wake up." I go close to her and say it. She opens her eyes while clutching on to Olaf.

"Hi mommy." she says and is still quiet sleepy, and I place her in my lap with her blanky still on her tiny body. She was warm and I realized that she is sick and has fever. Retzu comes by and sits beside me, looking curiously at his sister.

"How are you feeling baby girl?"

"Not good." She mumbles. I kiss her forehead and cradle her.

"What's wrong with Aoi mom?" Retzu questions me, quietly

"She is a little sick." I say and Retzu looks relieved.

"Don't worry boys, she will be better soon." Sumire says, "I have something to tell you all." The kids listen to her and Aoi is still in my lap.

"We are going to Japan to visit grandma." The boys squeal in excitement, while Aoi looks up at me with hopeful eyes and smiles widely.

"Reawly mommy?! we go to gwadma house?!" she asks excitedly, and I nodded saying yes.

"When?!" the boys shouted. I smiled.

"Tonight. We are packing our clothes tonight and heading for the airport to catch the flight." Sumire says and the boys quickly go to their closets and start packing. Aoi was trying to get out of my lap but I held on to her.

"Not you young lady. We are going to rest and take your medicine. I will be packing your clothes and mine." I say placing her back down on the bed, but she won't let go.

"Sweetheart you have let go of mommy so she can pack, otherwise we won't be able to go." She looks down.

"Can l watch TV please?" she asks quietly and I smile down at her. I pick her up with her favorite blanket and took her to the lounge area and placed her on the couch. I turned the TV on to her favorite cartoon channel, and left to start packing.

* * *

"Finally." I say with exhaustion. Sumire looked at me and agreed. We packed many of things we could and since we were all staying at my mothers place, I had to phone her up earlier. She was pretty excited to meet us, but when I explained her the whole situation, she was mad at what Shiku did. I told her that it was okay but she said that she is going to have a serious talk with her brother after we arrive.

"Gosh. I am so sweaty." Sumire sits and fans her face with a book. She looked out of it. The boys wanted to pack their own clothes, so we had to go through and see which ones we could take, and which to leave behind.

I sat beside her, "What time is our flight?"

"9pm." She answers and looks at the clock. "It is 7pm now. You go and get the kids to take their showers, and I call uber, and tell them we need to vans." I agreed and told the boys to go shower. Ralph went in first and I handed him his clothes that Sumire had taken out earlier for him to wear before he went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he was done I sent Retzu with his clothes, and Ben Ten towel. I was in the room taking out Aoi clothes and since she was sick I took out a full sleeves Cinderella shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Soon Retzu was done taking his shower, and I took Aoi to the bathroom and gave her a shower, since she is small.

By the time the kids were done, it was seven-thirty. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, and soon told Sumire to go and take one.

We were all ready, and I gave Aoi her medicine before leaving. It was a eight-ten, and soon the uber driver arrived and we took our luggage and placed it in the vans and were off to the airport. The vans had a car seat, for Aoi since Sumire must have mentioned that we a have a kid under seven years. In one van we placed our entire luggage, and in the second car were all us. Some of our hand-carriers were in the second car.

* * *

We arrived at the airport on time, and Aoi was fast asleep however Retzu and Ralph were awake. We all got out of the car, while I carried Aoi. We asked two employees to grab our stuff and place them in the cart. Sumire pushed one cart while Ralph pushed the second. He volunteered even though I said that we could get someone but nope. Men pride.

We saw Mark walk up to us, and he led us to Mr. Hyuuga's private plane. We walked up to them and I saw everyone in casual clothes. Sumire was beside Ralph and Retzu was beside me looking at everyone. Shiku was also here, and he came up to us. I still upset about what he did, and was not ready to be on speaking terms with him.

"Good evening girls, your flight is ready. Your stuff has been seat on the plane, and there is now is for you to go on." He says. Sumire walks up to him.

"It was pleasure doing business with you." She says and walks off on to the plane with Ralph following behind her. She doesn't glance at Koko. Before he could say anything to me I talk first.

"Thank you for everything sir. It was a pleasure doing business with your company." I say and head off on to the plane with Retzu ad Aoi. We take our seats, and Retzu sits beside the window. Aoi is still sleeping while sucking her thumb and I place her on the seat, and place the blanket on her.

"Retzu" I call him, and he looks at me. "I am going to sitting across from you and your sister. Okay. If she walks up or asks for anything, call me over." I say him and nods understanding. I go to my seat and get settled.

Soon everyone was on the plane and I heard the pilot saying that we were going to take off. I quickly yelled out to Retzu to put on his seat belt and Aoi's. When he says that he did it, I did mine. Then in no time we were moving and the plane was flying.

After a while I got bored and so took out my favorite book, Hush Hush written by Becca Fitzpatrick. I felt someone sit beside me.

"Mikan" ignore

"Mikan" ignore

"Oi, polka." Ig—what did he just call me?! I look at Hyuuga angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" he smirks

"Polka"

"You big pervert!" I yell and smack my book on his shoulder. What an immature freak. He is a businessman, yet acts like a teenager. I open my book to continue reading. Suddenly my book is snatched away from me.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please give my book back" I ask and stretch out my hand.

"Well Ms. Sakura, I need you to answer a few questions of mine." He utters with seriousness. I nodded and he continued.

"Whose kids are those?"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **So what do you all think? Will Mikan tell Natsume or will find out for himself?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Read guys, and review a lot! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Help me make this story successful.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Kittykat96**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **Recap** : "Well Ms. Sakura, I need you to answer a few questions of mine." He utters with seriousness. I nodded and he continued.

"Whose kids are those?"

 **Now…**

Well I knew that he was going to ask me that question, but not so sudden. I kept my posture and answered him.

"Mine. They did come along with me, did they not? Plus it is non of your concern who the kids belong to." I say in a very hard tone. I can't tell him that Retzu was his kid and Aoi was adopted because they were my kids, and I won't let him take them away from me.

"Yes Ms. Sakura I know they came along with you. I assure you that I am not blind." He says while looking ticked. "What I meant to ask was, where is there father?"

"He left the moment he found out about them." I lied. He looked shocked for a moment before saying anything.

"Oh sorry." He whispers but doesn't say anything further. I quickly take the book from his hands and continue my reading. I feel a little for lying to him, but it is for my kids' own safety.

A few hours later, I had finished reading my book and started to watch a little T.V to relax, relieve some stress out. I am watching a movie called The Bourne Identity, which is one of my favorite movies since Matt Damon is my number one crush, and I love all of his movies especially the Bourne series. It was getting to the best part when I felt a tap on my shoulders. I look beside to see Retzu standing beside me. I take out my earphones and ask him.

"What is it sweetheart?" I smile at him.

"Aoi woke up and is asking for you mom. She needs to go to the bathroom." Retzu says. I say okay and he heads back to his seat and I get up from mine. I walk over to Aoi and see she keeps yawning knowing that she just had woken up. I smile at how adorable she was looking.

"Hello sweet face. How are you feeling?" I ask while feeling her forehead. It is not as hot as before but she still has the fever. Good thing I brought the medicine in my handbag.

"I feel Ok. I need to go to the bathwoom." She says, and I gesture her to get up. We go to the bathroom and I stand out side the door waiting for her to come out. If she needs me I will go in but now in days, she likes to be a big girl and do things her self. While she is in there, I felt someone walking up o me. I turn to see Imai walking and stops up to me. I step aside thinking that maybe I was blocking her path to the next booth but turns out she didn't move and kept her stare at me.

"Can I help you with anything?" she just stares at me, I give the same expression in return.

A few minutes later Aoi comes out saying she is hungry, and I hear her stomach grumble as well. We head back to our seats, and as I take mine I ask Hyuuga who was doing something on his laptop. I tap him on his shoulder to get his attention, and once I have it.

"When is the food being served?" he looks at me, and grims. What?!

"You hungry?" I nod, because to was. I didn't even get have dinner and neither did my kids get the chance due all the excitement.

"For me?" I nod— wait. WHAT?!

"WHAT!? NO!" he burst into laughter and I feel my face turning red. "My kids were hungry which is why I asked."

He calls the airhostess over and tells her to layout the food, however in his eyes the mischievous was still there.

* * *

We landed a few hours ago, and surprisingly the food was good. Better than the last time I travelled. Ralph and Retzu were awake, but I had to carry Aoi since we was passed out. Her fever was gone, but she was just tired of all the flying and travelling. Sumire and I had gotten our luggage and we heading out the airport with the rest of the crew. Hyuuga had called a limo for our ride.

I was really excited to see mom, it had has a long time since I was last saw her. Although we had talked over the phone, it is till not the same when you are a mother of two, and a full time employee. But without her help and support I would have been a mess.

"What are you smiling on about?" I hear Imai ask.

"I can't wait to meet my mom." I say and suddenly boys yell in excitement.

"Yeah!" Ralph says, "Grandma is the best. I love her. She is so fun, lets us have cookies in the mornings, lets us play games late at night!"

"Yeah, and she even takes us to water parks and carnivals. We even got new toys when mom was out for grocery shopping." My son says.

Everything the boys have said so far had been true. My mum spoils them rotten regardless of what Sumire and I have to say. But I guess being a grandparent, you want to give your grandkids whatever they desire.

When we reached my mothers house, the boys quickly unbuckled their seatbelt and headed towards the front door. It made everyone in the car giggle. Aoi had awaken half way through the ride, and know was trying to get out of the car, like her brother. Of course with my help she out and went the boys as her little feet could carry her. "Wait for me!"

I saw my mom coming out of the house while Sumire and I unload our belongings with some help from Ruka, Koko, and Hyuuga. I went up to her and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Hi mom." My voice is almost cracking and I can feel the tears wanting to come up. I missed my mom so much. She had been my mother and father my entire life, and I will always love her first.

"My baby. I missed you so much." She says in a low voice. We break the hug and I see Sumire behind me with a smile on her face. They hug as well.

"Its really nice t see you again Yuka. Thank you for letting us stay." Sumire says.

"Sumire How many times do I have to tell you that; you are always welcome here. No formalities." She sends my mom a smile, and hug it out.

Someone clears their throat, and it appears to be Hyuuga. I completely forget that they were here.

"Ms. Shoudia and Ms. Hyuuga—

"It's Sakura—

"You will join my company and start working for me in two days, which gives you enough time to rest and settle down. Both of you will start on the same day and time." he says, emotionless tone. All we did was nod and they were on their way. I saw Koko glance at Sumire but she avoid to make any eye contact with him.

After there departure, us women headed inside where the kids were.

"Mommy! Mommy! ook! ook what gwama ot me!" she says holding up a doll present. I look at he doll and it sure dam looked expensive, and I saw Retzu and Ralph looking at there new Lego. Both of us look over at my mum and give her appointed look.

My mom puts her hands up in surrender, "They are all my grandkids, and kids love there presents."

"Mom. They will get spoiled." This conversation always takes place whenever we come over, and she always wins.

Later on the day, we got our stuff unpacked. I told mom that we may need to stay here longer this time and was planning to move in rent. She told me it was not an issue and can stay here as long as we needed to because I am her daughter and there no need to stay separate or on rent, therefore we agreed. Thank god it was the kids summer holidays or else it would have been difficult.

* * *

It was night now and I was helping mom with dinner while Sumire got the kids to get ready for dinner. We were having Chicken, salad, and smash potatoes with some drinks. Soon we were setting the table and I heard tiny feet coming down the stairs followed by a rushing noise coming down the stairs. When kids entered the kitchen they in their pajamas and settled in their seats to be served dinner.

 **Natsume POV:**

After I dropped Mikan, and the kids I went straight home to my mansion, the same mansion where Mikan and I once lived. I never left this place nor touch, or throw anything that belonged to her, that belonged to _us_. I couldn't do it. We cherished so much together that I did not have the courage to throw everything we made out the window.

I went into my room, took my clothes and went straight to the bathroom to get changed. I started to hear my phone ring. I quickly put on my nightwear and went to pick up my phone and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello"

 ** _"It's Koko"_**

"What do you want?"

 ** _"a simple 'how are you' would have been nice"_**

"What do you want?"

 ** _"This call is in conference with Hotaru and Ruka. We want to know about the plan."_**

"You all know."

 ** _"Yeah, and that is why we are having a conference call."_** Says the stone face. Man, does this woman have any feathers. I wonder what Ruka even sees in her.

" ** _Please Natsume. You told us that we would bring them back with us to Japan by making them our P.A's. now what?"_** Ruka inquires further. Argh!

"Listen. What happens tomorrow everyone will know. Now may I sleep?"

 ** _"Natsume, why do you need both to me your assistants? I know that you want Mikan but the other…?"_** Ruka asks.

"Mikan is my P.A and the seaweed girl is for Koko."

" ** _Why?_** " Imai questions further.

" ** _Her name is Sumire."_** Koko says, emphasizing on her name. **_"Who is gonna tell Kitsuneme?"_** Koko asks.

"Look. Koko is going to explain it to Kitsuneme, Mikan and Sumire and the staff will know by looking through their eyes. Good night."

"Natsu–" I hung up before anyone could say anything else. I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow. I smirk on thinking of what I am going to do. I had everything planned.

I look over my nightstand to see a photo of Mikan and I at our wedding day. She looked so stunning that no words were able to describe her beauty. Starring at the photo and thinking about how I survived the past ten years. Those ten f**king years I had searched, waited, asked, made calls, walking, driving to find anything on her whereabouts for years. Looking for her to explain to her the story, the photos on what really happened that night, those days where I had left her hanging. Ever since that night of our fight and misunderstanding, I have suffered so much but not anymore.

I found her. I finally found my wife, the other half of my life, the missing piece that I had been searching for years is finally within my reach, and I don't plan on letting it go. Letting her go, and as for the kids, I will find out whom the father is, and where he is.

 ** _You will be mine again soon. Kids or no kids_** , and with that final thought I am in deep sleep.

 **Hey my lovelies,**

 **I am terribly sorry for this late update, but I was so busy I the last few weeks that I just couldn't fit in the time write another chapter. I went over a few recent reviews and some of you are thinking that I am going to stop updating or stop this story or having second thoughts, re-writing etc.**

 **So let me it clear: I WILL BE CONTINUING THS BOOK TO THE END. The updates will sometimes be slow due to my studies. However, as a surprise and an apology gift I will make either chapter 10 or 11 really fun, entertaining and interesting. Another thing, when Aoi speaks her misspelling of words are on purpose because I am trying to show that she is a baby (3 years old: mentioned in ch.2) But for now, here is an update! Please do comment and review my story and let me know your thoughts**

 **So have reading everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mikan hurry up! We are going to be late!" Sumire yells at me from the main door for the past five minutes.

"I'm coming!" I quickly grab my bag from the stool and run towards the main door to see Sumire tapping her foot impatiently. She is wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it, a black pencil skirt that came to mid-thigh, white stocking with black boots. Beside her was Retzu and to his right, my mom was standing while holding Aoi to her hip.

"Sorry, I was having trouble with my shoes." I am wearing clothing very similar to Sumire; the only differences were that I am wearing flats and a white blazer over a white dressed shirt. I look over at Sumire and she just rolls her eyes at me, and heads out the door. I kiss my babies and my mom goodbye and follow Sumire in pursuit to the cab.

When we arrived at the Hyuuga Cooperation's Sumire paid the cab driver and it road off. The building is the same as I remembered, 'Hyuuga Cooperation's' written in big silver letters, a tall building with windows that were clean, shiny and spotless. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sumire nudged my shoulder.

"Come on. We are going to be late." I nod and we both go in and walk towards the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura and this here is Sumire Shoudia. We are Natsume Hyuuga's new ." I introduce us. The women look up to us, and scrunch up her nose.

"Did you have an appointment with him?" she asks us rudely. I thought receptionists were supposed to be nice and generous, clearly that is not the case here. Before I could reply Sumire beat me to it.

"No. We are working for him from today onwards. Phone him if you are in doubt." Sumire says to the lady in the same tone as she did with us. The women roles her eyes and calls him up.

"Sir, your two new are here. Shall I send them up." she says in a sickly sweet voice and hangs up.

"You are to go to the top floor straight." She says dismissing us. We walk towards the elevator and head up to the top floor.

"She was a such b*tch." Sumire says with anger. I sigh. "The next I see her, I am not holding back." I tell her to calm and when the doors open. We walk to the door that says Hyuuga's office. I knock and then hear deep voice say 'Come in'

We walk in and the office was huge. I swear you could fit two desks here would still have room for a third.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." he looks up at us from his laptop. Then looks over at his wrist watch and checks the time.

"You both are five minutes late." He says coldly.

"Sorry about that sir, but your receptionist is quite rude which caused us to be five minutes late." Sumire replies monotone. I look to Sumire and back at Hyuuga and his eyes have been darkened. _Oh no. Not a good move girl._

Hyuuga stands up from his big leather chair, walks around his desk and stands right in front of us.

"Ms. Shoudia I will only say this once so listen carefully. All my employees that work for me, respect me. All my employees that work for me, are always time. All my employees that work for me are never late and if they are; they're fired. So if I ever hear you being disrespectful to anyone of my employees or me, you will be fired and have no paycheck. I do not tolerate immaturity in my office or my building. Is that clear?" he says darkly and Sumire and I just nodded, to afraid to say anything.

"Good. Now Ms. Shoudia you will be working with my co- partner, Kokoroyomi. He is the head account of my firms and you will be assisting him in his office." She nodded left. I hope she knew the way. Mr. Hyuuga walks back to his chair and settles down.

"Now Ms. Hyuuga—

"It is Sakura Mr. Hyuuga." I interrupt him, correcting my name. he sighs

"Another thing. Never interrupt me when I am talking." He says coldly. I gulped and nodded. I stood in the same place.

"You will be working with me by being my P.A. Your job will be to organize files, make appointments, make charts, be part of meeting and others things."

"Yes sir."

He leans over his desk and opens the draw, and grabs some files. He places them on the desk in front of me. There were a lot of files at least nine to ten files and some are pretty thick.

"Here, I want these files upload into our system so it can be available to everyone in this company. Then I need you to book a meeting with Mr. Xiao, the CEO of an oil company in Tokyo at some point within two weeks and let me know the date as well."

"Yes sir, and when do you need this done by."

"Afternoon." He said and my opens were open. That was such a less time, and by the look of these files, I would at least need evening.

"Where is my office sir?"

"Across from mine." He says, and I walk out the door with the files in my hand and head to the office. Did not even have the decency to walk me to my office, bloody boss.

* * *

It has been a few hours and I have only done half my pile. I made the call to the oil company earlier since booked a meeting two weeks from now, and now have moved on to organizing the files. A deep sigh exhales through my mouth and I lean back in my chair. I look over to the clock and it is five minutes to twelve meaning that I have been working four hours straight non-stop. The phone rang in my office

"Hello"

"Update the files quickly on the system. We need them by twelve." Imai

"Yes Imai. Anything else" I reply back in a professional tone.

"No." then she hangs up. We still are not on talking terms, however we have crossed paths and given each other a glance but that's it.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in." in walks Sumire mad. She was red and steam was coming out of her ears. Guessing working with Koko must have been interesting.

"What happened?" I tried to contain my laughter the best I could, which only caused her to get angrier.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. The employees here know nothing about personal space. They are either arrogant jerks like Koko and Hyuuga or b*tches like the front desk receptionist. The Barbie doll." She says arrogated. I laugh a little which pisses her off even more. I suggested we go out for lunch because it is lunchtime now and a good weather plus the wind is nice as well. Well enough for her mood to be better. We both leave my office and head down and out for lunch. There are some food courts around the building, and had an outdoor lunch.

The food was amazing, nothing like California food, not to say it was bad or anything but I realized how much I missed my country food. We were having sushi, and decided to add a little spice to change the taste up a bit. While I was eating, at the corner of my eye, I saw Ruka pass by. I quickly look back down at my food hoping he doesn't notice me.

Soon I hear "Mikan" _why does my fate hate so much_. I look up to Ruka.

"Hello."

"How are you? I am happy to see you back." He says with a smile.

"I can't say the same for you, and I was forced to come back on your boss's terms." I say blankly. His smile drops. Sumire just sits there and watches the show. _Some best buddy she is._

"I guess you still haven't forgiven us" he says sadly.

"If you were married, and I find out that your wife was cheating on you. Went to your friends and informed all of them and to keep it hidden from you for months. How would you feel?" I asked him, with bitterness. He looks away from my eyes.

"I couldn't." he whispers. I was getting angry and got up from my chair and faced him.

"Couldn't or you wouldn't?" I say to him. he looks at me angry a little as well.

"No I couldn't!" I yells, but I didn't flinch because I mad now.

"What if I told you that your best friend a.k.a my ex-husband is what I thought it was, is still my husband today?" in the same level of voice. He looked at me with sympathy, and by this I knew what his answer was going to be.

"Yes." He says it in a whisper.

"Did my mother?" he shook his head no.

"Thought so." I gathered my food and threw it in the trash. "Let's go" I tell Sumire.

"Mikan." He calls me and I turn to face him. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late, alright." We walk away and head back to the office.

* * *

When we reached the floor we went our separate ways to our offices. When I entered my office and just had sat down the phone started to ring. Before I could even answer a voiced boomed through the receiver.

"Come to my office now." As soon as those words were done, it hung up. I knew it was Hyuuga, but I didn't know why he was so angry. I quickly grabbed my note pad and headed out to his office. I am not afraid of Ruka and I am afraid of Hyuuga. I knocked and an angry voice told me to come in. I opened the door and went in to see Mr. Hyuuga resting his head on his hand.

"S-Sir you called me h-here." My voice came out as a whisper near the end. I have never seen him this mad before. He looks up at me with, and angry eyes and over.

With each step he takes I take two steps back, and soon my back made connection with the wall. Hyuuga stood right in front of me and stood close, way, way too close. I could feel his mint breath in my face but his gaze never left mine. I tried moving to the right but he stopped me with his right hand. I did the same with left but again stopped me by his left hand and now I am caged.

"S-Sir—

"Where were you" he asked me in a low dangerous voice.

"I-I was out for lunch w-with Sumire" cursing myself my head for the stuttering. He was gazing me through me and into my soul that was what it felt like.

"Why" he boomed in a low voice.

"S-Sir it was l-lunch time."

"Next time you are to inform me if you are taking a step out of my building." I nodded and he excused me. I hurriedly went out of his office and into mine.

* * *

The files were done and imported into the system. Hyuuga asked for the files earlier but informed that it was nowhere near done due to the content. The main ones I updated to Imai could use them and submit, the rest took time. There was just so much information that needed to be typed up. He said he needed them now, but after proving and provoking him, got more time. Now it was FINALLY done! I got up and started to collect my things and tidy up my voice before going home. I heard my phone ring and I saw a message, it was from Sumire.

 **SS: Koko is dropping me off your house. C u home**

 **MS: all rite, c u soon.**

I gather my things and to Hyuuga's office, letting him know that I am leaving. Knocking, I heard him say 'Come in'. I walk in.

"Mr. Hyuuga I am leaving now. Just thought I let you know." I say to him. He looks at me getting up.

"I will drop you off. Let me just get my things." He says getting up. I told that it was fine but he stubbornly insisted. We both left the building together. We went to the parking lot and I saw his car, it was Chevrolet Suburban. We got in and I sat on the passenger seat. We put on our seat belts; Mr. Hyuuga started the car and rode off.

There was silence for the first little while; I just looked out my window as lights, cars and buildings passed by. My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Why did you move to California?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I looked at him, thinking of my words carefully.

" I know that you were going to be able to find if I stayed anywhere in Japan, if not you definitely Imai would have. So I had to get way."

"How many relationships have you had?" Ha asks as he makes a left turn on the road.

"That is a personal question Mr. Hyuuga, so I am not answering that." we stop at a red light and looks at me with his angry face. I gulped. I looked away and answer him.

"How. Many Mikan?"

"N-Not many." I say. I know I am lying but I have to. I can't trust him or anyone other than my mom and Sumire. I see his eyes darken, meaning he is beyond angry. He continues to drive. Soon we arrive at my house, I thanked him for the ride and started to get out. Before I could open the door, he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I struggle to get my wrist out from his grip but no use.

"I know you are lying to me Mikan." He says, I was about to object but he beat me to it.

"Don't even deny it. You can't lie. I will find out soon now that you are back" he says seriously

"I have nothing to hide." I whisper. He smirks.

"Nine years gives a person a lot to hide." He grins evilly. I was about to say something but again cut off

" I am going to find out. Because now we are playing **Hide and Seek.** " He says and let's go of my wrist. I quickly get out of his car, and head to my house.

 **Hey everyone! Here is another update! Enjoy! If I get 200 reviews, I promise that the next chapter will have a lot of drama and excitement and it will be long as will. So have fun**

 **Read & Review!**

 **Tc**

 **Kittykat96**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a few weeks since Sumire and I started working at the Hyuuga Cooperation's. It is not always see though working long hours, and then coming home making dinner for everyone, and looking after the children, but surely enough Sumire helps out. Ever since my encounter and confrontation with Ruka the other day, we have been avoiding each other unless if it were business then we would associate with one another. As for Hotaru and the others not much has happened, ignorance unless business related.

Since it is summer holidays for the kids they are always asking to go somewhere every other day. Mom takes them to the parks, events, fun fairs, arcades and other places, so she also has her hands full. I haven't gotten the chance to meet up with Anna yet, thus I have to make a plan to invite her soon. Even though she knows I am back we still hadn't had the time to meet. I called her couple days after I arrived, and I was happy to hear her voice.

Ever since we came back from California Sumire and I haven't spoken to uncle Shiku. He was called a few times but I was just not ready to speak, and neither was Sumire. I am not so sure about Sumire but I always though that family is first and everything else is second, but as always I am proven wrong, again. I guess some people just aren't meant to have a happy life, me being one of them.

"Mikan I am going to the store. Do you need anything?" Sumire calls out from the hallway. I am in the lounge watching over the boys playing games on the PS4 while Aoi is having a tea party with her dolls.

"No thanks, but we need some milk and eggs. They are about to run out." I say to her. She nods and was about to head out the door until Ralph said he wanted to come along.

"Okay. Hurry up and go change into your jeans. You have five minutes." He nodded and quickly ran to his room and got changed.

"Mom can I go to?" Retzu asked.

"No"  
"No Retzu. Sumire is going to food market alone with Ralph. If I was going along then you and Aoi would come along." I explained and he nodded and went back to playing his game. In time Ralph was back, and both of them left. I left the kids to their time and decided to do some chores around the house.

A while into my work the house phone started to ring, I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello"

 _"Hello, can I speak to Mikan please?"_ the voice sounded very similar

"This is her, who is this?"

 _"Mikan! It's me Anna!"_

"Anna! How are you?" I was so happy she called. It's been a while since we last talked.

 _"Good! How are you?"_

"Good, did you change your number because normally your number appears on my caller ID?" I curiously ask her.

 _"Oh, I'm in the bakery. I was about to leave when I thought about calling you if you wanted to meet and catch up on a few things? Is that okay or are you busy?"_ she asked eagerly.

"Sure! How about now? At my house? Mom's out wither friends and Sumire is out to the market get some supplies with her son." I happily replied.

 _"Sure! I'll see you soon. Bye!"_ she says and hangs up. I quickly put down the phone and head over to the kitchen, to have some food and snacks ready for her arrival. I tell the kids to get ready and look presentable since Anna was coming over. They loved her especially Retzu since she brings him his favorite cake, double chocolate fudge cake. I hear Retzu running up the stairs, while yelling 'yeah!'.

"Don't run the stairs Retzu! You'll get hurt!" I yell out to him. I heard him shout okay and Aoi giggle.

"That goes for you to Aoi!" I yell out to her.

* * *

Sumire POV

I am in the store with Ralph, picking some supplies out. Walking down isles and taking a few things that were needed, while Ralph walked by me driving the cart. Of course I offered, but he insisted and told me to just focus on what we needed to buy. While we were walking I was noticing how silent he was, normally he would be talking and asking if he could get 'this' or 'that'. He would try to make a conversation, make jokes but right now not a word just looking around as if it is his first time in the market.

"Ralph is everything alright?" I ask him. He looks over at me and nods his head.

"Are you sure?" again, nods his head. Sigh now I know that something is wrong. We turn to the next Ile where the dairy products are placed.

"Ralph, what's wrong?" I ask again. He doesn't say anything for a while but then…

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Yes. What is it?" I ask while taking milk bag out of the fridge and placing it in the cart.

"Mom, I always got to me meet your friends, auntie Mikan's mother, her friends and uncles." He says and I nod and looking at him to continue, "Mom, what I want to ask is that… do you have any parents… or siblings?" he questions nervously and I stop in my tracks. My eyes widen at what he said. I couldn't believe what he was asking, not that it disturbed me but surprised me.

"Mom?" I snap out of my thoughts when Ralph called me. I turn to my son and stare at him. What do I say? Should I lie? What do I do?

"Mom, where is your family?" he as me in a low voice. I didn't know what to say. I never brought up my family infront of him nor ever talked about them when he was around. He never asked me about my family but he use to ask me about his dad a lot, but I also told him that he was busy and far away from us. He doesn't ask me about his father anymore, but what bought him the interest in my family.

"Honey. My family is here. They live in Japan." I say to him while walking towards the counter to pay for our food. His eyes widen. I take out the items and place them on the counter for checkout.

"You mean… your mom and dad… live here?" he asks and I nod. The lady at the counter gave me the receipt and I gave her the money. Ralph and I got the bags and headed towards the exit.

"Yes, they— I get cut off my accidently bumping into someone.

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry ma'am!" I say to her, "I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you alright?" I question her, worried. Her back was to me so I couldn't see her face, until she turned around. When the women had fully turned around I couldn't believe whom it was.

I gasped.

I was in shock.

She was looking at me, and I was looking at her. A lit older from the last time I had seen her. I couldn't believe it, after all these years.

"Sumire." I heard her call her out in a low voice. The women standing infront of me

was

my

mom.

* * *

Mikan POV

Anna and I were having a great time. we talked so much good things and bad. We talked about many things over tea, and she bought double chocolate fudge cake. Yup, the kids favorite. The kids were about to take huge slices until gave them stem look, then back down and waited for me to give to them in small amounts. Plus we had to save some for Ralph and Sumire they would love this cake just as much. I love it too but since it is so heavy my stomach won't allow me to have more than a slice. Anna told me how she broke her engagement with Kitsuneme and called the wedding off. After she found out that Kitsuneme was keeping the secret along with everyone else, she couldn't trust him no more.

"Anna. You didn't have to do that. You love him more than anything. Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I tell her. To this day she still does.

" Well, for a while I felt really sorry for you, but later I felt something. It made me realize that what if the same problem occurred to me. What if everyone was aware about other than me. When I found out that Natsume had cheated on you and everyone knew, even Kitsuneme I realized that if he was able to hide something huge like that from me, what kind of things would I be finding out after marriage. I didn't want to be in that type of situation, and to this day I still miss everything; my engagement, my fiancée, my wedding, everything. Another reason to why I did not inform of this to you before is because whenever you came back to Japan, it was for a really short time. It was either the winter holidays, or just two weeks. Within that amount of time you were with your mom and everyone else, I didn't know how to tell you plus I would also forget to mention or tell you about this." she explains the situation to me. Wow, I am speechless after her explanation. Her explanation holds a lot of value and has some really good points.

"I'm guessing my mother knows, correct?" I ask she nods.

"I told her a few days after your departure." She says sadly. I look at her and I still see the love she holds for Kitsuneme, and this is all Hyuuga's fault.

It's been two hours since Anna left, five hours since mom, and two a half-hours since Sumire and Ralph. Where is everyone? They all should have been back by now. I look outside and there is still time before it gets dark. I walk in the lounge area and see that the kids are watching television, SpongeBob Squarepants. God I hate this show and the stupid sponge's annoying laugh, it drives me crazy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Finally they are here, and it's about time!

"Finally you guys are— Hyuuga?!" I was shocked at the person who was standing in front of me. Hyuuga was standing in front of me at my house.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" I ask. He just looks at me with a blank expression, his hands are in his pockets and he is wearing casual clothes since it is the weekend. He was wearing a black shirt, with a black leather jacket, devil black pants with converse. Damn he looked so handsome.

Regardless of his looks he seemed pretty cold due to his facial expression. I wonder what the matter was. He slowly walked in the house and advanced towards me. With each step he took forward I took I back. Soon enough my back made contact with the wall and Hyuuga was close to my face, _way too close._ I could feel his breath on my face. His glare was intense an I gulped.

"W-wha—

"Why didn't you tell me?" he cuts me off, and asks me in a dark low voice. Scary but hopefully the kids won't hear. Should thank mom for creating a hallway before entering the lounge (family) room.

But what is he what is he talking about?

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?" I stutter it out. Dam my confidence!

"Is Retzu my kid?" he asks angrily. Oh no! How did he find out? I gulped. What do I say now?

"I asked you something Mikan?" he says a little louder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I-I—" I couldn't talk properly. I was so scared and terrified. If say yes, if going to take him away from me?

"Yes or no?" I tried to say something back at the moment but nothing came out. After a while I say something.

"Yes." I whisper. I felt his body stiffen at my answer. I look up at him, "B-but how did you f-find out?"

"Well, if you _must_ know I…

 ** _A few hours earlier_**

 _Natsume POV_

 _I am in my office even though it is the weekend. No one is here and right now I am doing a little digging in what Mikan was doing for these past few years. Not only her but also her fellow roommate and kid, I have a feeling there is probably some sort of connection. I had sent some of my private investigators to California to find some information about Mikan and her life there. I even had talked to the Shiku but he refused to tell me anything. Saying that his niece and 'like' daughter are not on talking terms, he doesn't want to upset them even further. Another reason is because it is not his story to tell._

 _So far, my investors have told me that Sumire Shoudia has studied Business Accounting and Finance at NYU as a full time student. She lived on rent, and had a part-time job to fill her bills and finances. However every month $6,000 dollars was deposited into her bank account every month. It also said that she was pregnant at the time and due to so much dress and exhaustion her baby was born premature, Ralph Shoudia. When her baby was born, she stayed home and studied online. She left the part-time waitress job and started work as a receptionist at a dental store near her home. She used to drop Ralph of at the daycare center during her work hours._

 _After four years, she got a job at Shiku's Cooperation's working with him as his assistant and sometimes manages the account and finance of the company. Ever since then she has been working with him, and this however provided her to get an apartment on rent and give good education to her son, Ralph shoudia._

 _Now I just received an email for my investigator, Neji regarding Mikan Sakura profile. I opened the email and was stunned with what I discovered._

 ** _Dear Natsume Hyuuga,_**

 ** _Here is some information regarding your wife Mikan Sakura Hyuuga during her time in US California. I also have sent you the children birth certificate and medical documents in case they in need for you._**

 ** _Sir, during our investigation, my team and I discovered something unique about the Shoudia family. It would come out a surprise for you as well. I also sent those and I suggest you forward those documents to Kokoroyomi_**

 _I opened up the file he sent me, regarding Mikan and her kids. I forwarded the Shoudia documents to Koko. They were not my main concern_

 ** _Name:_** _Mikan Sakura_

 ** _Age:_** _30_

 ** _Mother:_** _Yuka_

 ** _Father:_** _N/A_

 ** _Status:_** _Single, divorced_

 ** _Occupation:_** _P.A at Shiku's Cooperation's_

 ** _Biography:_** _Came to US California eight years ago and has two children. Her son is biologically hers, Retzu Sakura. Retzu was born nine months after her divorce and also when she came to the USA. However she adopted a baby girl Aoi Sakura when Retzu was five years old. They live in a small apartment in down town near their work, and lived on rent for the years. Recently purchased a new place for rent at $3,000 per month and were to move in near the end of the month, along with her roommate Sumire Shoudia and Ralph Shoudia. Her son is eight years old and her daughter is now 3 years old. Retzu is enrolled in a school and is in third grade while Aoi is in KG1. They all just moved back in Japan due to business deal, and unaware of her returns._

 _When I looked at the part where it said that Retzu was born nine months after the divorce and her arrival into a different Courtney, I opened up the document file, which held Retzu and Aoi birth certificate. I was shocked at what was revealed to me_

 ** _Name_** _: Retzu Sakura_

 ** _Born:_** _August 9_ _th_ _, 2006_

 ** _Where:_** _City Hospital_

 ** _Blood type:_** _A positive_

 ** _Age:_** _8 years old_

 ** _Mother:_** _Mikan Sakura_

 ** _Father:_** _N/A_

 _As I reviewed his bio status, more questions raised in my head, how can this be? Mikan left me the year he was born. Does this mean he…is…my kid? But she wasn't pregnant when she left me. Or, did she find out later on. Judging by the bio data everything matches me, and our separation. He was the year Mikan left me…so it means…that…_

 _He's… my… kid…_

 _Oh god! I scroll down and view Aoi file, but not much was revealed, but got me thinking._

 _ **Name:**_ _Aoi Sakura_

 _ **Born:**_ _September 5_ _th_ _, 2009_

 ** _Where:_** _California orphanage_

 ** _Blood type:_** _A positive_

 ** _Age:_** _3 years old_

 ** _Mother:_** _Mikan Sakura_

 ** _Father:_** _N/A_

 _When I finished looking over at this new information, my head hurts. I couldn't believe it. SHE DIDN'T TELL ME! I missed eight years of my son's life! Not one, or two or three… but_ _ **EIGHT**_ _years!_

 _I got up and collected my things and started to leave the office, until my phone starting to ring. At first I ignored it, but then it started booming. I looked at the caller ID and it said Koko._

 _"What is it?" I was not in the mood anymore, so had better speak fast. I heard him breathe hard over the phone._

 _"_ _ **The file you sent me,**_ _" he starts off as I nod and where my leather jacket. I put the phone on speaker. "_ _ **Who sent it to you?**_ _" his voice was low and demanding._

 _"One of my investigators. I needed to dig up some information on Mikan, so he sent me this file and suggested that I forward it to you. I didn't open it." I got my keys and phone headed to car in the parking lot. I opened the door and got in._

 _"What is it about?"_

 _"I found out some thing that I should have known long ago." He says and I can tell he is angry._

 _"What was it?" I ask as I start my car_

 _"Tell you later." And wit that he hangs up. I put my phone on the holder in front of me, and dive off to Mikan's house._

Present time (Mikan POV)

I didn't know what to say to that and to be frank I am speechless. What can I say now? The only thing that I can think of right now is think…think of all the horrible stuff that he may do.

"Why didn't you tell me Mikan?" his voice was getting louder and I don't want the kids to find out he's here.

"Keep your voice down!" I whisper-yell at him, "and the reason I didn't want to tell you is because you cheated on me! You **_hurt_** me and **_betrayed_** me! I didn't want our son to go through that which one of the reasons why I hid from you!" I yell at him and my vision started to get blurry. I didn't realize I got louder but every time that time of day is mentioned, I can't help but grow weak and hurt.

"That is not a proper reason! I had the right to know! HE IS MY SON! I MISSED EIGHT YEARS OF HIS LIFE! He yells, and I flinch.

"And who's—

"Mom" I hear Retzu call out from the end of the hallway. I look over him and see a worried look on his face, while Aoi look scared and hid behind him. I run over to them and hug them while tears continue to drool down my face.

* * *

Sumire POV

Right now, Ralph and myself were riding with Koko to his place. As I was looking at him from the corner of my eye, he had a cold stoic angry face that was sending shivers up and down my spine. I was in the passenger seat while Ralph sat in the back. I can't believe the dramatic scene that was caused earlier.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Mom" I gasped as I see her. She looked older like a lady in her late 30's and early 40's. She had some gray white hair on her had, and also had a shocked expression as she saw me. But then I remembered, those years she ignored and gave all her undivided attention to my brother and sister. I now looked at her coldly._

 _"What are you doing here?" I ask her coldly. He looks at me sad and apologetic but I wasn't buying it._

 _"Sumire, I-I'm sorry." She says and her eyes started to get watery._

 _"You are many years too late." I say. I was not going to forgive her. After everything that she had done to me, she chooses this time to apologize? Unbelievable. I grab the bags that dropped in my hand, and took Ralph's hand in my others and walked past her. We continued to walk when we heard what sounded like a fast vehicle. I looked behind me and saw a blue Mustang speeding down the road. I quickly grasped on to Ralph and flew off to the side for safety._

 _The car took a sharp stop and the brake marks on the road were visible, meaning he was over speeding and could have gotten us killed, more likely my son! I told Ralph to stay put while I stomped over the driver to give a piece of my mind._

 _"What you do think you were doing!?" I yell. The person doesn't open the door just rolls down the window. THE NERVE OF THIS PERSON! I saw that it was a male and he was wearing black sunglasses._

 _"Hey what are you doing, posing in the car?" I point angrily at him. He turns to look at me. "Come out. I said come out?" he let out a sigh, and opened the door. I stood there with my hands on my hips, while he just looked down at me. I think._

 _"Don't you know how to drive? What if something happened to me? Or my son?" When I said 'son' he body stiffened. That's odd. The person took off his sunglasses, and it shocked to me who it was._

 _Koko._

 _I looked at him and him at me, only blankly. He glared down at me. His eyes were showing how mad he was but it was being controlled. His face expression was sending me shivers and I felt my knee wobble a little the he got closer. I gulped. He averted his gaze from me over to Ralph intensely. Koko looked at Ralph analyzing and Ralph was doing the same. They both were looking at each other for a good moment. Then Koko looked at me, mad. Oh no!_

 _"Is he mine?" he asked in a low scary voice that. I was amazed at his question, not why he asked it but where. We are in public, and choses this time to ask? Not aware if there is a time and place to ask this type of question._

 _"uh—_

 _"I asked you something Sumire!" he yells and I flinch. At the corner of my eye I see Ralph running to me, fast. He gets between Koko and I. Ralph looks up at Koko, eye to eye._

 _"Don't yell at my mom." He angrily says to Koko. He stood their shocked. Now the entire block is looking at us. Koko looks back at me._

 _"Get in car." He demands, and leaves no room for discussion. I was about to say something back but he cuts me off, "Unless you want to cause a dramatic scene, I suggest you both get in quietly." I hesitantly agreed. Ralph was going to say something but I put my hand his shoulder to stop. He went in the back seat and I in the passenger. Koko got our grocery bags, placed them in the deck and sat on the drivers seat and drove off._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked coldly. I look over at him and give an angry look. Does he deserve to know, after everything that he had done to me.

"You think you had the right to know? After everything you had done to me?!" I was outraged at his question. Why didn't you tell me? HAH! Idiot. I still remember the humiliation he caused that day when we were at school.

"That doesn't matter. I had the right to know! When did you find out you were pregnant with Ralph?" he asked, madly. From the mirror I see Ralph head shoot up at his name. Now that he knows that this conversation is about him, he is going to listen all the way.

"The day I found out your bet." I whispered to him. The day I found out about his bet was the same day we broke apart. He heavily signed.

"We are going to my house to discuss the rest of it." He says, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Back to Mikan POV

"Sweetheart, go back to the room." I urge them to move, but they stay still. Retzu looked behind me and start to glance a cold look at Hyuuga, and then back at me.

"Mom why are you crying? And who is that man?" he asks worried. Not a second later Aoi speaks up, but quietly.

"Mommy who is that swcary man?" I look at them not knowing what to say, until I hear Hyuuga cold voice.

"Will you tell them or should I?" by the sound of his voice I know that he is behind me, and close.

Sigh, I get up from my crotched position and took everyone to the family room. I closed the television and urged everyone to sit on the sofa. The kids sat by my each side while Hyuuga sat in front of us.

Here we go…

"Kids, do you remember when you asked my where your daddy was? And I always told you that he is busy and far away," I start off and they nodded. "Well what if I told you that the man here, in front of us is your father?" I say. They both look at me with wide eyes and seemed shocked, however Aoi came out of it quickly and ran up to Hyuuga and yelled…

"DADDY!" she yells and jumps on him, however the sofa was big for her height thus Hyuuga lifted her up and hugged her. Aoi hugged him tight and not wanted to let go anytime soon, whereas Retzu stood in place he didn't move. I nudged him a little, "Sweetheart, aren't you going to say 'hi' to your father?" I asked him. he looks at me questionably, and then glancing back at the man in front of him. Then he said something that I was most afraid of.

"He is **_not_** my father."

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYONE! AS I HAD SAID "200 REVIEWS AN UPDATE" WELL YOU ALL GAVE ME MORE SO IN RETURN I WANTED TO PRESENT A CHAPTER WITH A LOT OF DRAMA, EMOTIONS, PROBLEMS AND ACCEPTANCE PROBLEMS! THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT TO BE 13 PAGES LONG, AND I WANT TO SEE A LOT OF REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **TIL NEXT TIME**

 **TC**

 **KITTYKAT96**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Ralph POV (Thought I do a little cute twist!)**

My mom and I were driven down the road to a mansion that belongs to some man that nearly hit my mom with his car. The way they both were talking, it seemed as if mom knew this man, but is not very fond of him. I was trying to look at the man that was driving, he seemed suspicious to me. I'm looking at him and his features and they are somewhat similar to mine expect for the eyes. I have green eyes like my mom as well as my hair, straight along with side bangs. Something was drawing me closer to this man yet I didn't know what.

"Sweetheart, you okay? You are awfully quiet?" I heard my mom ask me. I gave her a nod.

My mom raised me through my life so far, never had a dad. I use to ask her 'where is daddy' or 'did daddy come home?' and even 'does daddy love me?' Mom always said that he is far away and love me but now I don't even care anymore. I know he doesn't love and does want me. I stopped asking about him years ago. I have learned to accept that he does not want me, but I will always be glad to have my mom.

"We're here." I was snapped out of my thoughts when the man spoke. I looked out my window and saw a house and it wasn't a mansion or a manor nonetheless it was huge. The front yard was huge and in the middle was a path made of stone. I looked over at my mom, and she seemed really nervous. The man on the other hand gestured her to follow him in. Mom took a hold of my hand and we walked behind him, I could tell mom was nervous.

We all walked in and this place was bigger on the inside and out. It was way bigger than our home back in California. Everything was spaced out and not crowded.

"Follow me." Says the man and we followed him. We walked down a few halls and doors until we reached a glass doors. It looked like is office, it wasn't just small it was also big and a convenient size. Mom and I sat down in the chairs that faced the front of his desk. On his desk has a name tag and I see the mans' name is Mr. Kokoyomi. He sat in his leather chair and leaned forward. Looked over at mom and she was starting to get pale. That's it. I don't like this guy. I need to be brave for my mom.

"So," he says looking directly at mom "should we get straight to the point, or is there another way you would like to start the meeting Ms. Shoudia" the mans looks at my mom cold face. Mom starts to get nervous and shift uncomfortably in her chair. She looks over and me, and then back at the man. She does this a few times until finally she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Mom looks over at me.

"Ralph…" she starts

"Yeah mom"

"This man…he is your father." I look at her in shock. I look over to the man appointed as my 'father'. I'm not ready to believe this, nor am I going to.

"He's not my father mom." At the corner of my eye, I saw him stiff, but I had looked directly at my mom and replied. "Fathers are meant to stay by their children side, wanting to get involved, knowing their likes and dislikes, their interest which only you had done." I look over the Mr. Yomi with a stoic expression. "He knows nothing of me, was never there, so he cannot be my father." I finish. My mom is speechless but the Mr. Yomi is just expressionless, as if whatever I had just said doesn't affect him.

"On the contrary my dear boy, I do know some things about you." he says blankly. Mom is looking between us back and forth.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I challenge him.

"I know when you were born, which school you went and I also know what grade you will start when your summer vacations end." He replies. Is this guys serious.

"Those things don't make a difference. They do not give you the right of being my father." I say angrily and stood up. Mom started to panic.

"Fine. Let's say for a moment that you knew those things about me. First of all, you said you knew when I was born," he nodded "then how come is it that I never received any presents from you?" he looked away. "Secondly, knowing what school I go to and grade I will be attending, do you know my grade point or my interest in the school subjects?" he looked anywhere but me, and I knew I won this argument. This man has no right to call me his or let alone tell me that he's my father after all these years. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw that it was my mom. She was crying, tears were pouring out.

"Sweetheart please." She begs, "Give him a chance. He is your father." I looked at mom and shook my head. Never. I spent years asking my mom who my father was but never got to know or see him. Now, today I am suddenly told that I have a father, and he standing in front of me, wanting to be my life. Not a chance. He never wanted us not loved us.

"Mom you were right about one thing." I whisper to her. "He was far away this whole time. But you were also wrong about one thing." I look over from her to Mr. Yomi "He never loved me. He never loved us." I say and Mr. Yomi reverts his eyes back at me. If a father or husband loves his family they don't leave, they stay. He was never there to congratulate me or say 'I am proud of you son' his work and his life meant more to him than anything else.

I took my mother's hand and started to walk out the door, ignoring pleas. Soon enough we heard Mr. Yomi stop us. I look over at him without any form of expressions but did not let go of my mom.

He had stood up from his chair, and I saw that he was getting angry. "We will handle this matter the proper way." He walked around his desk, but kept his distance from us.

"You both will be staying with me, in my house." I was about to argue back, but he held up his finger. "We will spend as much time as we can with one another during this summer, and I will take some days off from work so we can go on family vacations. We will together as a family. Both of your stuff is being moved from Yuka house to here." He states, as if he is the boss of my life.

"Ralph you have your own room upstairs, Sumire your arrangements will be discussed with me, privately." When he finishes moms eyes widened. I look at him angrily.

"Don't you **_dare_** touch my mom!" He looks taken back but calms his posture.

"I won't do anything to her." He calmly states. "I promise." He reassures me, and I relax but stay alert. Mom rubs my shoulder a little to relax me, but I couldn't help but stay intense.

"What makes you think that we will even agree to this?" I challenge him. He looks blankly at me, but his next statement made froze us.

"Because I am going to marry your mom."

* * *

 **Mikan POV:**

"He is **_not_** my father" he says looking at Hyuuga, and dashed towards him.

"Retzu!" He started to hit him on the leg, and I rushed to Retzu held imprisoning him my arms back in a tightly. Retzu was looking angrily at Hyuuga, and was trying to get out of my grip but I restrained him.

"He is not my dad mom!" His shouts and kept fighting me to release him but his hands here making contact with the air, attempting to get out of my hold. I looked over at Hyuuga and he looks angry, sad and hurt. Aoi on the other hand, held on to Hyuuga neck even tighter, guessing she is afraid that he will let go because of the way her brother was acting. Hyuuga doesn't let go of Aoi, and stands up holding her by his hip. He walks towards us calmly but keeps his distance before Retzu lashes out.

"Are you okay?" I mumble to him. I really had not expected Retzu to act so violently. I could not believe that Hyuuga was just standing there, taking it all in. He was not even defending himself. I wanted to put my arms around his so bad, but Hyuuga looked like his world just came crashing down on him.

"Natsume?" I called out to him still holding Retzu prisoner. I wanted Hyuuga to say something…anything.

"You are not my father! My father is overseas!" Retzu continued to scream. "I hate you! Get out of our house!"

Natsume shut his eyes, and tried to strain his posture but I could it was getting harder and harder for him.

"Retzu!" I jerked his shoulders, "Enough. Stop it." I asserted, a bit forcefully.

Retzu looked at me with teary eyes "He doesn't love us mom. He left us all alone. He doesn't care about you, Aoi or me!" he cried. I hugged him tightly to me. I shh'ed him or at least I was trying to.

" Retzu," but he didn't listen and kept on crying on my shoulder. I picked him up held closely to me. He buried his head in shoulder and cried. I kept rubbing his back to ease him. I saw Hyuuga walking up to me while holding Aoi, and stood right in front of me.

"Retzu, I would like to talk to you." he says, but Retzu just shook his shoulder and continued to cry. Hyuuga took a deep breath and called upon him again and this time Retzu slowly turned his face to him. Retzu eyes were red and puffy and face was tear-stained.

"Y-You don't l-love us. You don't love m-me." He hiccupped. I saw the sadness on Hyuuga's face.

"Hey. I didn't know about you." he bends down placing Aoi on the floor and wipes the tears on Retzu face. "And if I did know, I would've loved from the beginning. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you." I saw that Retzu didn't believe him but it was enough for him to stop crying.

"It's because you never cared, that's why" Retzu accused him in his lowest voice.

"I am sorry that your mom brought up you and your sister up alone." Hyuuga continued, "and though she has done an excellent job she should not have to do it all alone. I should have been here, sharing the responsibility along her."

"I don't need you." Retzu looked away.

"That not twue" Aoi says, softly. "You always wanted a daddy Retzu." However Retzu didn't look her way. After a few moments Retzu looked over at Hyuuga really sad. I place him down on the floor knowing he will not act violently.

"You should go." He looks up at him and talks quietly " Leave us alone. Were not important to you, and we don't matter as much to you. Your life to you is more important. We lived without you from so many years, and you as well." Retzu tears, and walks out of the room and upstairs. I heard him say 'just go' before walking out of the room. Aoi hugs Hyuuga's legs and starts to cry, begging him not to leave.

"Shh... I won't leave you baby girl." He hugs her and whisper's in her ear. "Go to your brother." Aoi runs after him yelling out his name. Now it is just Natsume, and I and I was about to say something until I heard the door open and in came my mom.

"Mikan who's—" She saw Hyuuga here and realized something must have happened due to the silence and his face expression.

"Is everything alright?" she inquires, and before any of us could say anything further Hyuuga get's up and leaves the house. I knew he is hurt and I am to blame but not entirely. He is at fault to.

"Mikan, what happened?" mom asks quietly as she walks up to me. I just tell her I am tired and going to bed. I heard her call out to me but I ignored her. Before going into my room I went to Retzu to check up on him, and found him sleep with Aoi in his bed. I cover them with a blanket and walked out of the room and into my own. I change my clothes and go to bed. I was about to message Sumire but she had already texted me.

 ** _Sumire: Ralph and I will be staying at Koko's for a while. Don't expect us to be home for a few days._**

Well I am guessing there are few things that Koko must have found out a few things. I put my phone on charging and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Unknown POV:**

I place my bag in my room, and get changed into much more comfortable clothes. Today I sure had a busy day, but I am glad that it is over. I was about to lie down when I heard phone started to ring. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"It's me." I froze at his voice. Why is he calling me right now, this late at night?

"What do you want?" I say as confidently as I could.

"When are you telling her?" I don't myself. How can I tell her? It will crush her. I was going to say something today.

"I don't know yet, but definitely not today. I need time." I hear him sigh over the phone. Knowing that he isn't the most patient person I have meet, anything can happen when his mood changes.

"This cannot go on for long. I am giving you a week, and if after that you still haven't told her, then I will." He makes himself clear. But that is not enough time and before I could say anything the line went dead.

What do I do?

 **HEY GUYS! HOW ARE ALL? Happy Canada Day! I know it is late but whatever. Thank you so much for all the reviews that you all done! I have decided that from now on I will the writing long chapters since the updates are slow. I feel that it would unfair if I update late and write small chapters. It is just frustrating and upsetting, thus I will still update slowly but write long chapters.**

 **Without further ado, here is another chapter, and I hope you all love it! Please read and comment! I love to read/see your feedback.**

 **Till next time, Take care**

 **Kittykat96**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mikan POV:

It has been a week since Natsume visit, and ever since then Aoi has been pestering me on seeing her daddy, Retzu on the other hand just tries to avoid the subject. Personally I am glad he hasn't shown up for a week because I don't want to fight him and also I am not ready for Retzu to meet him, because I don't want him to be like Natsume. A player. But then again, I want him to have a dad. I grew up without a dad therefore I do not want the same for my kids. I don't want them to experience that.

I am currently at home right now washing up dishes; the kids have gone with mom for another outing. Sumire is sorting out things with Koko at his house and Ralph is there, saying Ralph is having a hard time accepting Koko as his father. Both of us are having 'daddy' issues right now. I was nearly done washing up dishes when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it was 1:00pm and mom informed me that they would not be home until three. Confused as I was, I went to receive the door. I opened the door to see Natsume standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I sigh. I didn't fully open the door because I left the chain on. He looks at me with his cold red ruby eyes.

"Let me in." knowing that he will not budge I decided to let him in. I took the chain off and gave him an entrance. Once he had entered I closed the door and headed back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. I heard him walk behind me.

As I was washing up the last few plates and spoons I saw Natsume walk up to me and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He was gazing at me intently, which sent shivers down my spine. I was trying to keep my heartbeat at ace and also calm my nerves. I had no why I was getting nervous.

"You know, it is rude to stare." I say, placing the last plate on the rack to dry. I close the tap take off my gloves. He didn't reply so I looked at him only to see him staring back at me. "What do you want Natsume? I do not have all day. Tell me why you came here." I asked him. He straightened himself from the counter but his eyes didn't leave mine. He knows that I hate it when he stares at me for too long. Asshole.

"Have dinner with me." He says. That caught me off guard. I was looking at him like I had two heads. Worst of all, it did not sound like a question it was more like a demand. "When I came to your house, I came with a determination." He said looking at me coldly. "I will be part of my kids life whether you like it or not" he said. I gulped and I knew he meant it. Natsume is not one to be joking around especially when it came to my kids. However I was not going to back down without a fight.

"What is wrong with you Natsume?" I asked. "Why would I let my son and daughter be near you. I don't want them to grow up knowing that boys must be players and girls need to be home wreckers. So no Mr. Hyuuga, my kids will not be around you." I say back with a strong voice. I look at him and I see his eyes darken with anger. He started to walk towards me and I take steps back. This kept going until my back hit against the wall. He was really close to my face and I could feel his minty breath on my face. He knew I was nervous.

"Do not test me Ms. Sakura. Need I remind you that I have money and power, and if I wanted to file a lawsuit against you of custody of the kids you clearly know that I would win." I gulped. It was true he could take the kids from me and I would barely get to se them. I can't let that happen! "I have known the truth for a few days now, and from now on I plan on being part of their lives. I lost nine years of my son's life and 5 years of my daughter. I do not plan on loosing anymore." No matter how much I go against it, he had a point. Retzu and Aoi are his kids and they both have the right to be in each other's lives no matter how much I would be against it. I sigh and nodded my head.

"When do you want to meet them?" I ask in a low voice. He steps a little back.

"I will meet them again today and spend some more time with them. I am aware that Retzu is not ready for me to be his father but I am willing to be. No matter how long it takes for him to accept me, I am willing to be there for him." he says, and I make no eye contact with him.

I knew this was going to come just didn't think that it would happen so quickly. I know by not agreeing with him, he will take them away and make sure I see less and less of my kids. No matter how Natsume is, he is always true to his word.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Natsume's hand make its way to my cheek, caressing it ever so gently like when we were in love. I would always feel the tingles run up and down my body. Slowly I looked up into his eyes and saw the anger gone and was replaced with a soft caring emotion. I still remember when we were together he would always give me these gentle touches; one thing would lead to another. Sadly, those days came to an end. But did he regret about what he did?

"Please don't hurt them." I begged him, while fighting back my tears. He looked at me confused.

"Why would I hurt my own blood?"

"If you can hurt their mother, you can easily hurt them." I say with sadness.

"When did I ever hurt you?" he questions. Is he serious?

"Your affair with _Luna_." I gritted it out, and he stiffens. He looks away from me and says nothing.

"Why so silent know? Afraid to face the truth?" I challenge. For the first time in so many years Natsume Hyuuga is speechless. I knew I hit the nerve point, his affair with Luna I still remember yet he needed to be reminded.

He turns around angrily and stomps back to me and slams his hand against the wall, which made me flinch.

"What I do is non of your business. If I was with Luna then that is my business. I see whoever I want to see." He argues back. He doesn't deny being with Luna and thinks that it isn't my business. THE HELL! It is! He is the one that went behind my back!

"Not my business?! You were the one having an affair with other women while we were married! You made it my business." He argues back. The nerve of him, doesn't admit to his false actions.

"We are divorced aren't we? So whatever I do, shouldn't bother you." he says coldly.

"When you were with your ex-girlfriend, we were married." I point out. I was about to argue back when a small-excited voice interrupted him.

"DADDY!" Aoi comes in the room running and latching on to Natsume's legs. Within seconds his anger is gone and is replaced with a soft, gentle yet loving look. He picks her up and hugs her tightly.

"Hello princess." I look to see mom and Retzu coming the room as well. Natsume held on to Aoi and stared at Retzu for some reaction. Much to his disappointment, Retzu just stayed a good distance from him and just gazed at his father with a sad look. It broke my heart and I saw that a bit of sadness in Natsume eyes as well.

"Hello Natsume. I didn't know you were coming." My mom greets Natsume with a smile.

 _That's weird. I thought she hated him._

"Hello. Ms. Sakura" he greets my mom as he holds on to Aoi. I am confused. When I felt she told me that she hated Natsume for what he did to me, and when we use to visit her she hated the thought of someone saying his name. The past two years I was not able to visit, but this is my first one after those years.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I am making chicken curry along with salad and mashed potatoes." He agrees on staying which left my mouth open, hanging. He looks over at me and smirks. I angrily glare at him. He walks away with the kids; Retzu was hesitant but went anyway.

* * *

Sumire POV:

It's been a week since Ralph and I have been living with Koko, and also a week since I saw my mother. Ralph has not very well adjusted with Koko yet because whenever Koko and Ralph are in the same room, Ralph leaves and avoids any eye contact. I have been trying to tell Ralph to give him a chance but no avail.

Today Koko was home but in his study while I was in the kitchen with Ralph helping me. Maybe I can use this time and talk to him about building up his relationship with his father. No matter how many difference and problems Koko and I face, Ralph deserves to know his father. He needs a father figure in his life.

"Ralph," he hummed, "Why are you avoiding your father?" I ask him even though I already know the answer.

"Because mom, he avoided us for so many years, and now suddenly wants to be in my life." He says, "I can't forgive him for that." I stop what I was doing. He believes his father left us when it was the opposite. I left him. I get a lump in my throat and started to feel the guilt in me.

"Ralph, there is something you need to know." I turn to him and he looks at me "Your dad didn't leave you. I left him" he looks at me shocked. "I left him before I could even tell him that I was pregnant with you. He didn't know about you" I say as tears made their way down my face. I bend down to his level and looked at him in the eye.

"Mom…"

"When you used to ask me about your father, I wasn't completely honest with you." my son stood there staring at me and taking everything in. "It was true when I said that your father was far away and overseas" he slowly nodded his head. "but when it came it 'where he was' or 'did daddy come home' that I lied… to… you" at this point I broke down.

"Mom…" he starts to wipe my tears with his hands. I closed my eyes and couldn't look at my baby. I don't think I deserve to be his mother.

"He… never came. I…I…I never knew where he was until a few days ago. When I saw your father back in California… I thought… I thought that I was going to loose you."

By this time, I was hugging my baby. "I'm sorry Ralph." I sniffed and kept crying. "I'm so sorry. Please… forgive me."

Soon I felt his arms going around my neck, and hugging me back. "Mom…Mommy" he pulls away and begins to wipe my tears away. "Stop crying mommy. I love you. Don't cry mommy."

"Baby, I am so sorry for keeping you away from your father for my selfish reasons." I look at him through my blurry vision. "I understand if you can't forgive me, because I don't deserve your forgiveness." I croaked it out.

"Mom I forgive." I look at my son shocked. what? "I can always forgive you. you raised me, took care of me, helped and did so many things for me. When I am naughty and do things you don't like you forgive me." Is my son really twelve years old. "If you left d… dad then there must have been a reason. I am not ad at you. hurt yes, but not mad at you." I hugged my son so close to me and I thought if I let him go he would disappear.

"Mom…can't…breathe" he croaks put. I quickly release him. We heard a cough and both of turned to find out Koko standing by the kitchen door. I turn to look at Ralph and saw that now he was looking at his father with a different glance.

"Please give him chance Ralph. He really wants to be your father." He looks at me for conformation, and then back at Koko.

Ralph let's go of me and walks up to his father, and stands right in front of him for a few moments. He just stood there looking and Koko did the same thing only he was a bit nervous of what was going to happen.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ralph hugs Koko. "I missed you dad."

* * *

Mikan POV:

I looked back at my mom who went in the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. I madly walk in her direction and demanded answers.

"Why did you invite him to dinner? Have you forgotten what he has done to me?!" I yell at her. She looks at me with a stern look.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady. I am still your mom." She says to me sternly. "I invited him to dinner because he is our guest, plus he is the kids father. They deserve quality time. And no I have not forgotten what he has done to you." she says and goes back to chopping the potatoes.

"Oh really?" I ask by crossing my arms. "If you remember then why are you meeting him as if he is _still_ your son-in-law? When I told you about what he did to me, you hated him as much as I did. Or even more. So what changed? Why are you letting him walk freely around the house?" I inquire more, and with each question I arise at her, the madder I got. I am not upset at the fact that she said that Natsume deserves to be in the children's lives, because I agree by thinking from a mother's perspective. I am disappointed about the fact that my mom so easily forgave my ex-husband for cheating on me.

After she finished chopping the potatoes, she seasoned them and placed on the stove to cook. After that she looked at me. "Mikan he has been to this house before and knows his way around. I am confident that he won't my grandbabies." She says as she gets out the marinated chicken from the fridge and places it on the contour. She still hasn't answered my questions. Mom turns around and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"And Mikan," she says at me directly with a soft expression, "you need to stop holding grudges against people. I remember what he has done to you and for that I am mad at him. But you need to forgive him in order to move on and have a happy life." I froze to what she said. I was just looking her. Was she serious?

I move her hand off my shoulder and squint my face. "Are you telling me to let go?" I ask. My voice was low.

"Mik—

"Are you telling me to forget the pain that my ex-husband caused me aka your ex- son-in-law?" I look at her unbelievingly. Asking me to forget the pain, has she forgotten that once she too faced this problem?

"Mikan listen I—

"You are telling me to bare the pain the sane person _caused_ me and also bare his presence as he stands in front of me or is in my presence!?" I yell at the end. She was about to talk when I cut her off.

"If this is so easy for you, then why did we leave London to come live in Japan when I was eight?" she stiffens, and I can see sadness across her face, but I pay no attention. "You are telling me to move on from my past and pain, have you forgiven your husband; also known as my father, who left us for his one nightstand to raise his 10 year old boy!?" I am shouting at her at this point. Her eyes were also watery snd looks away.

I ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I heard laughter coming from my room as I walked near it. I quickly wiped my tears away straightened myself. I open the door to see Aoi on Natsume's back as she holds on to his collar. Natsume was on all fours and was giving Aoi a ride on her back. She kept repeating go-daddy-go!. Retzu on the other hand was playing a game on a small electronic device. I walked in and Aoi noticed my presence.

"Mommy!" she screams and climbs off Natsume and runs to me. I bend down and pick her up and hold her against my hip. Natsume turns a little red but quickly covers it up and stands up straight. Retzu looks up from his game and ran towards me and gives me a hug. I looked closely to what was in his hand and it turns to be a PSP. When did he give him that? I am going to ask him later.

"Mom look! Dad gave this to me! Isn't it cool! I have a high score in racing!" he says. wha- wait. Did he just say dad? Is he not mad anymore at Natsume? What happened up here?

"Yes sweetie. It's really nice. Why don't you both wash-up for dinner? Your father and I need to talk." I say and he nods. I place Aoi down on the ground and they both go to the washroom one at a time.

I look over at Natsume as he stares down at me. "What did you say to him?"

"Hn" I roll my eyes. That is his answer for nearly everything.

"I'm serious Natsume."

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He says and I look at him confused. Sigh I can never get a straight answer from him. I heard small yelling coming from the washroom. I guess that is my que. As I walked I heard Natsume.

"Be ready for tomorrow." He says, "We are moving to my house; Retzu, Aoi and you. I want my family with me." With that he walks off before I could say anything. I headed into the washroom. I will discuss his '"arrangement" with him later.

 **Hey guys! Here is another update! I made it a little emotional but also happy feelings are given in this chapter. Ralph has finally expected his father! Yay! Let's hope that get along now** **J This chapter is long but I made it detailed as possible to give you all an amazing story.**

 **Now schools, colleges and universities have opened. Therefore my updates will be very slow. Meaning, when I have the time I will update, but I have to focus on my studies first. Writing this story is done in my spare time and I will only have time to update during holidays and maybe/maybe not long weekends, depending on my work load.**

 **So readers, please read and review my story!**

 **Silent readers/viewers: Please review my story! Your feedback would be very helpful.**

 **Take care,**

 **Kittykat96**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Mikan POV:

It has been three days since I moved out of my mothers house. I only did it for kids, but also because of my argument with my mother. I am still upset but not as much as before, yet we are still not on speaking terms. It took a while for me to get used to the area of this place, even though I was familiar with the surroundings.

It bought old memories back, like the kitchen when I used to cook meals for Natsume with full excitement, clean the house with music on with Joy, do gardening and plant red roses in the backyard. The only new adjustments were the kid's rooms. Ali room was painted all white and white with a Barbie theme. Her room was filled with toys, a kitchen set, Barbie study table, a small bookshelf and also a full box filled with Barbies. Whereas Reztu room was a total boys room, walls painted red and white, with a large TV and PlayStation, and about 20 games, there is also a study table placed in his room, he was got bean bags in blue, black and green colors and lastly he has a huge book shelf where he was placed some of his school books as well as his, favorite books. Everything else in the house is pretty much the same.

As for me going to work, I only do weekdays from nine in the morning to 5 in the afternoon. The kids stay over at moms or Surmie's house, but soon they are going to be introduced to Natsume parents.

Right now I am at work and the kids are over at Sumire's house. Unfortunately she had to quit her job since Koko thought it would be a good idea for to spend time at home with family and getting to know his parents and the new household. I think she could have still continued, but whatever suits her and her life, go for it!

Hotaru has been keeping distance, just like myself. During my time here we still haven't made the move to talk with each other. The way I see it, she is the female version of Natsume. Completely aware that they are wrong but will never accept it. Ruka and I have come to talking terms, we have made amends and we are working our way back on our friendship.

I look at the clock and it is 15 minutes to 5pm. I finish writing the report and make quick notes to inform Natsume on his upcoming meetings with an oil change and Tech Company, and also his contract meeting with a client on Monday. Thankfully the weekend is here.

I take my notes and walk over to Hyuuga's cabin. I knock on the door,

"Come in" I walk in and see he was on the phone with someone while typing on his laptop. I patiently wait for him to finish and sit on the chair.

"Mr. Hyuuga, here are the files from today and all your meetings have been confirmed for tomorrow" I say as i placed some papers on his desk. He doesn't look up from his laptop and continues to type.

"May I leave?"

Silence.

"See you tomorrow." I turn to leave and before I could turn the handle the door locked itself. I turn to Hyuuga, and saw he had a remote that locked the door.

"Sir, Could you please open the door." he didn't even look up at and continued with his work. Now, I am pissed. I went over there and slam-down his laptop screen. When we made eye contact and i spoke again.

"Open the door. I need to get home." no response, he kept starring at me. "Natsume! If you don't open that door right now I will–

He took a hold of my wrist and pulled me on to his lap, and held me tightly. The more I struggled the more tight his grip was. He started to breathe on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

"You'll what" he said in a deep husky voice. I gulped, not knowing what to say. He placed his head on my shoulder and continued to breathe. My breathing became heavy.

"I-I will.." His hands started to go down my waist and under my shirt. His nose was rubbing against my neck as I tried to hold back my moan, but no success. His hands started to move upwards around my bra strap, and started to play with it.

"N-Natsume…"

"Hmm…" He started to lick my neck.

"P-Please s-stop." To my surprise, he did. I turned to look at him and say his eyes, filled with lust and…love? He gave me a smirk and took his hands out of my shirt. I got up and went around his desk. I looked into the mirror that was on the wall and began to fix my clothes and hair, if needed. In the background I can see he was packing up this things so we could leave.

I was fixing the collar of my shirt when i saw something red. I looked a little more closely and realized that it. was. a. HICKEY! It was on my shoulder and half way on my neck. I put my hair down to cover it, however Natsume didn't like the idea. He came up behind me and pulled my hair back.

"Unless you want more, I just you keep it visible." he says and I follow him out as he unlocks the door. We came out to the parking lot and got in this Tesla. I relaxed in my seat as he door the car home.

* * *

Surmie's POV:

So Far things have been going good between Ralph and Koko, they do everything together as father and son should. Right now they have gone to the park while i decided to stay home and make lunch. As far as my relationship with Koko, is right now as of nowhere. In front of Ralph I smile and let Koko hug me of kiss but when we are alone in a room or a certain place where Ralph is not around I tend to keep my distance.

As far as the incident with my mother, I have made no contact nor have seen her. I haven't seen her since the incident but when I came her I have been keeping in touch with Nonoko and her family. Right now Nonoko and her family have gone to Miami for a week for a family vacation.

Funny the way she told me how her dad gave her a lecture of "no two piece bikini and no flirting with guys at the beach, no shorts wear jeans and if you are going to the beach I will be going with you" i laughed super hard. Nonoko is 25 years old and her father does not approve her of having a boyfriend. Her dad is really protective over her, and always treats as his precious baby girl. Her mom, on the other hand pairs her up with some young men because she says and I quote "I am getting old! And I want grandchildren." It was a hilarious conversation over the phone.

I snap out of my thoughts as soon as I hear Koko and Ralph come in the front door, giggling and laughing.

"Hey Mom! Guess what?!" he shouts happily and I giggle.

"What"

"Dad showed me how to play soccer and I beat him 3-1. He showed some tricks and moves so my enemy would not get the ball." he says proudly.

"That's great honey. Now go wash up for lunch. Take a shower, and change your clothes." I tell and he goes upstairs, which leaves Koko and me in the kitchen.

I continue to do what I was doing before he came in, and I can feel him looking at my every move and me.

"Sumire I –"

"Why don't you take a shower up as well? Lunch is almost ready." I cut him off and set the plates on the table. As soon as i turn he was right up close to my face and his arms quickly go around my waist in a tight hold, because I was struggling in his hold.

"Let me go!" I say in a low voice so Ralph won't hear, even though the shower has a noise of it's own.

"Not until you hear me out"

"I don't need to listen to anything. Now let go!" I struggled even more but no avail.

"Yes you do. You don't know about the whole bet. I–"

"Yes I do. You had a bet that involved me, that involved my heart and not only that. You also had made a bet that nearly every girl waits to give her to the special one. My virginity." I say in my broken voice and I see his eyes soften and fill with regret.

"I don't have anything left to give to my future husband. Everything has been taken from me" I finish and his eyes darken. I gulp. One of his hands gently grip my neck slightly till it up.

"No one will be your husband besides me" his face is getting closer and I can feel his breath. "As for taking everything from you, YOU still have our son, WE still have our son who is filled with life and energy. And I will never let anything happen to the both or you." and with that he kissed me.

* * *

Yuka POV:

I just finished up vacuuming the carpet in the family room. As soon as I unplug I hear the doorbell ring. I don't have any company today and Mikan is at Natsume's house. I went over to the main door and opened it. I gasped at whom I saw.

"What are you doing here!?" He didn't say anything and walked right in with his luggage. He had a few people help him place his belongings.

What is he doing?

"What are you doing?!"

"Moving in." he replies. I look around. This is my house right… frames…. flowers. YES! My home not his property. He Thanks the men and gives them tip as they leave my home. I locked the door at look at him.

"This is my property! You can't barge in here without my permission." I angrily reply back to him. He just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really Yuka? This home maybe yours…" he says as he circles in the in the air with his pointing finger, "but I own this society like many others." That is true.

"I am here and I am going to be living here from now on." he states.

"You can't."

"Why not?" he questions as he sits down on my sofa.

"I-I haven't told Mikan yet about us." I say in a whisper voice.

"Well now you can." he says as he looks at some pictures on the wall. There are my children and grandchildren in the photos, some family photos and others.

"I need time. I can–"

"I have given you plenty of time Yuka." He looks at me directly and states that. "I have given you 7 years. That is more that enough time, but no more."

"You don't understand. Mikan doesn't know about us."

"Which is exactly why I am hear now." he says, "I want her to know about me. I want to be part of her life now. It has been way too many years." his voice gets soft.

"You left us Izumi. You left your daughter for over 15 years." I say to him. His anger is visible now through his face expressions.

"I know I left. You know the reason why I had to leave. It wasn't my choice to leave my baby girl behind. It was not my choice to leave my family behind."

"But you did." my voice came out as a whisper at this point. "Bringing you up just causes her anger and nothing else. In her eyes, you are nothing but a long lost memory." I say

"But now I am going to change that." Izumi says determined. "I am going to be part of her life from now on. I won't stay as a memory in her life but mainly a soul.

 **Sorry for the long wait! Busy with work! But since my summer vacations began, you will get many updates!**

 **The more updates, the quick the updates.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
